


狗战开始

by mow9986, rallamajoop



Series: 狗战 [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil Overlord, M/M, Warning: Contains Deadpool, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mow9986/pseuds/mow9986, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink-meme指定文，官方Cable & Deadpool #15-16中描述的平行世界的衍生作品。或者可以被看作，War没交代他世界中Deadpool的真实状况。<br/>有隐晦性质的SM、非自愿性行为和各种反派独裁者平行世界相关内容。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let Slip the Dogs of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537671) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 



> 译者注：文中Deadpool会被缩写为DP

如果DP可以眯眼瞄准岩洞顶端的那个点，他就能看到一个类似兔子的阴影。好吧，类似一只少了一到两条腿的兔子，只有一只耳，半张脸，呃，还有些触角形状的东西从身体“哔-”部伸展出来。哦~ 这可能更像一只在兔子交尾季节里撞上了扛着双管猎枪的Elmar Fudd（注1）后的兔子。

  
天杀的，在这种情节发展下，不总该有谁来搞个云中兔子之类的玩意儿么？这岩洞把自己当啥了？他可是操蛋的DP啊，就算万里无云的大白天，他也能看出个毛茸茸的兔子，或棉花糖机，或把Loony Toons（注2）的第四堵墙（注3）砸出个几英里远去！他娘的这岩洞有啥借口？

  
DP他，简单来说，就是无聊到脑子快从耳洞里流出来的地步，注意，我们在说的可是个就算在休闲装夜晚也能被体味和臭脚轻易转移注意力的脑子啊。

  
被关在一个装饰基本从“现代S+M月刊”（超值黑白廉价版）里复制粘贴出来的岩洞里唯一的好处是，至少他的俘获者的S指数还没爆棚到连他的嘴也一并堵上的地步 – 因为就算DP热爱他的小黄框（注4），人也总有那么几天不能只有小黄框。他可是花了上个礼拜一整周的时间刷遍了脑内库存的全部综艺节目的常用小调以及90年代的流行歌曲（整个80年代的流行歌曲和他最喜欢的电视剧音乐在上上个礼拜就被完刷了）。要说喜欢这岩洞哪里，那必须是这里堪比专业级别的音响效果啊~ 在一个好日子里，他可以和自己的回声来上一整首的二重唱。唯一的问题是，那高贵冷艳的回响从来都不肯好好配合合声部分，还有每当DP唱到“Nananana什么什么土豆喵喵喵Nanana什么什么”（注5）时，总有什么音效攀进了总基调让这歌听上去像个讽刺。

  
傻逼回声。看它和小黄框来竞争他最爱的库存设备，哈哈~

  
更糟的是，这该死的岩洞还在坚持不懈的给他滴水。不是经常，也没有啥可查询的规律，至少在走神狂人面前再加上没有任何计时器械的前提下。但似乎每次他唱到高潮合声的部分，总有那么几根讨人嫌的石笋（苔？柏？棑？他也不知道名字，不，应该说如果这儿有任何东西能分散他注意力的话，他根本就不想知道正确的喊法，但这儿没有），高高的插在那个连兔影都没有的洞顶，给他的脸上泼上几滴冷水以示对他演唱表现的不满。哦~ 他可是警告过它们的；他可是对那些个毫无用处的岩洞装饰品明确表示过，如果它再泼一次冷水下来 – 再泼一次 – 他会“噌-”上洞顶，让它们瞧瞧他能不能把千百年钙化成的石灰岩变成特效美白牙膏。但就在他觉得他终于威胁住那洞顶乖乖听话了，瞧瞧这又发生了啥？滴水，直击鼻头。一定是被锁在地上这茬儿影响了他恐吓的威信。

  
不过真正挠人的问题 - 除了在楼上那位老兄只允许他每俩礼拜的星期二上一次厕所的情况下，得长期忍受滴水的折磨外 - 是他还要在这儿蹲上多久，在他被滴下来的矿泉水塑成这洞内的景观之一前。一百年，或许？一千年？ 嘛，在Marvel星的时间里，这也就是一眨眼的功夫！再加上，被塑型成石笋拟人至少也能算他多了一种超能力，对吧？对他来说，除了这选项也就剩坐等一个放射性蝾螈从这爬过了。

  
囚禁期内，应该说他在思考上花了最多的注意力，因为剩余的打发时间的方法就只有数骷髅了，当你数到这岩洞里有三百四十操他大爷的几个头骨时，这也变得不新鲜了。这儿还有那堪比瑞士花式芝士拼盘的一堆骨头，但DP从来想不起来这些滑稽的弯曲的骨头们的名字。那首歌是怎么唱来着的，肋骨连着…下一根肋骨？腓骨，或许？总之是叫什么“骨”…筒骨？排骨？那那块丁字牛排要插在哪个位置呢？能通过每折断一根骨头的声音喊出这根骨头的名字可是个非常不错的聚会把戏，但这对现在只能靠外形来辨识它们的DP并没有帮助，唱着“那清脆的 – 卧槽槽槽 - 骨，连着那根能爆裂出SNIKT（注6）酷炫声的 – 我的手臂手臂 – 骨”总是不一样的。

  
等等，他居然没发现最简便的方法！他自己就有一套完整的骨架啊，全部连接在正确的位置上还一根不少！他可以把身上所有的骨头都刻上它们的名字，这样如果他唱到哪儿又忘词了，可以随时打开自己检查他自制的人体骨骼解剖图啊！简直就是天才！

哦，再等等，他似乎又忘了他被完全拷住了的现状这一小点，他现在可剖不了任何东西。啧，难得有个美妙的主意。

必须得说，幸好他在被关之前就早和他的正常大脑离婚了，否则被关在这鬼地方必须得让人疯。

当你的专权反派俘获者每个礼拜下来性骚扰你几轮变成了你一周最大的亮点时，你知道你遇上了问题，如果被铐在岩洞地牢的状况还不够让你明确的话。

…啊，正说曹操…他可是在任何地方都能立刻听出那双从脚趾头到脚掌到脚后跟全不锈钢制的靴子的脚步声。当然，反派Nate是唯一一个会来这儿的人，所以如果他听到有人踩着踢踏舞的步子，伴着Happy Feet（注7）的BGM，向他方向走来时，仍旧可以安全的说，这人是Nate – 摄入了过多咖啡因和糖分的 – Nate。或者是有着诡异音乐喜好的起义人士。或者是DP自己的幻想，不过就连这，都基本和现在的他分手了 – 兔子也好其他什么也好。

嘿，踢踏舞的反派Nate，这可是个不错的想法，他应该把这条库存起来。

“嘿~~~War老伙计！征战如何了？你老大还在压榨着你和其余那几个不怎么出名的四人组超时工作哪？我和你说吧Nate，你应该向劳动工会去揭发一下你老大，就算是扈从也该有一天一个小时的时间回家看看亲人和俘虏啊。”

脚步声停止了，就在那一圈被滴着蜡的烛台点亮的光晕外，War的绝大部分仍旧被阴影所覆盖。（装腔作势的家伙）“多感人哪。都快让我以为你想我了。”

“哈，没啦，我过得可好了，真的！没比这更好了！我和你的洞顶，我们可以凝视进对方的石笋里直到永远。就今天我又在那上面找到了一个可以安装宽屏电视的位置。”

“唬嗯，这倒是个想法。”

“噢~别这样嘛…等等，什么，真的？”

“不过你忘记了，整块大陆上所有的电视网络都已经不工作了。”

“…噢~你这个坏蛋~”

“你这是过奖了。”脚步声更近了，如果DP因为反派Nate正移动进离自己一臂的距离内而变得呼吸不顺的话，那只是因为性压抑。不，等等，是因为生气，愤怒！没错，就是这样，绝对和性扯不上一丁点儿的关系。

“我真绝对没开玩笑。”一只手落到了DP的脚踝上，拖拽地缓慢往上攀去，但如果War认为光这样就能补偿他的话，他最好再敲敲自己的脑子多想几遍。“你这漏水的岩洞和它的石笋及整个悲惨操蛋世界的基调 – 亲爱的，这都只是优惠价的地牢游戏，但让一个好家伙受尽Golden Girls（注8）戒断性症状的折磨，这简直就是…哦我的天，它可以不是一个宽屏电视。你还能给它安上个头骨装饰什么的，都不会影响这里的室内装潢！我知道你有Terminator（注9）的全集在DVD上，我可以用后巷里空调管后面的那个监视器屏幕看！就算是重播的Pushing Daisies（注10）也可以！ ”

“你。”War的声音里带着愉悦，“快丧失理智了。”

“才没。我完全知道我的‘理智’在哪儿。几秒钟前我刚把它放下。就在我另外一条裤子的口袋里。”随着一声撕破布料的声音，“O~~K~~~，在我唯一的裤子里。等等，我穿着的不就是我另外拿条裤子吗？嘿，如果你想看这个性感的身子穿上裙子的话，你得先让我起来剃个腿毛，总该有个日内瓦条约什么的吧。”

“你想分散我的注意力，这没用。”

“草，喂！手指太冷，手指太冷！”像黄鼠狼般的扭动躲避并帮不了DP什么，不过他也不剩能干什么帮得到他自己的了。“没有人和你说过TO组织（注11）在低温条件下简直是丧病嘛？你这是从哪儿回来的啊，冰岛么？”

“挪威，如果你必须知道的话。”

“唔嗯，你给我带了啥有意思的伴手礼回来没？”

War的笑容缓慢的舒展成了露齿的状态，快接近于Liefeld（注12）笔下的Cable了。 “一盘子造反头目的脑袋？”

“嗷~你~嗯~不用这么客气嘛。有我认识的人么？”

“不像有。”

“OK，虽然这举动不能更甜，但你真不需要这么客气。我这儿的头骨收集箱已经塞满头骨了。下次给我带一、两根‘排’骨顺便再给它们贴上个名字，会…呜~~~”句子被急促的呼吸打断了连贯性。

“你瞧，甜心，我也不愿在这节骨眼上提这个。”让自己的声音保持在同一个调上已经快超出DP的控制，“但我觉得我们现在的关系…嗯~~~有点撞上瓶颈了。”

“哦？”

“是的，‘哦~’我们的关系总是停留在BDSM，间歇性非自愿性行为，《性爱宝典》（注13）53页致变态五次元斯德哥尔摩受害者的专用命题和其他种种。但缺乏惊喜啊，就像是全放了香料却没放香草，那…呃…那对你的肠胃科不好…唔~ 嗯~~~ 你有在听么？”

“你是提议，我们应该换点…新花样？”

这之后，DP该意识到他应当在这时更加关注War说话时的声调。

“是的！没错，我曾经读到过一个疯狂的点子，被称作‘传教士体位’…”

“呋嗯，可能你是对的。”话落，War退后，从DP身上抽离。

“等等，什么？你干嘛？”

“尝试新花样。 ”War说道，并顺手束紧了几块关键位置的盔甲以正视听。

DP目瞪口不呆，不可置信的盯着War。“噢，拜托~ 驳回性高潮实在太缺乏原创精神了！你不能就这么留下我！”

“你至今还未明确意识到的是，我想做，就能做。”

“说得好像咱家这位性欲狂人反派霸主能有一天不碰我根手指似的。你会爬着回来的！这个对你自身的惩罚不亚于我…呃，好吧，你确实还有两只没被绑住的手...喂，喂！你最好别从我这走开！你不会知道我在你背后摆什么下流手势的！玩笑结束了，已经不好笑了喂！”  
退上楼梯的脚步声，是唯一在岩洞里多停留了15秒钟的声音。

“好吧好吧，我认输了！我要怎么做啊，哀求嘛？还是要我再杀了谁才让我上去！孤儿？小狗？Martha Stewart（注14）？我会干掉Martha Stewart的孤狗如果你需要的话，哦，上帝，我会很高兴得干掉它！我还会穿那件你喜欢的全是刺的外套什么的！War？我知道你为了吓唬我正站在我看不见的地方偷听！”

回答DP的是来自那扇巨大沉重的门关上时传来的单调、沉闷的响声。

“WAR！”

译者注  
注1：Elmar Fudd – 追杀兔八哥的猎人  
注2：Loony Toons – 兔八哥、达菲鸭等众多卡通角色的动画系列  
注3：第四堵墙 – DP是Marvel全部作品里唯一知道自己是一个漫画里的人物。所谓的第四堵墙，就是划开2次元和3次元的那条三八线。DP则是可以打破第四堵墙直接和3次元读者对话的存在~  
注4：小黄框 – 原作里DP的脑内OS框  
注5：Na Na Na Na Na Na，Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha这个调调是专门唱出来嘲讽人的  
注6：SNIKT - 是指金刚狼每次伸出刚爪时，发出的金属声，在漫画里一直会被写上SNIKT的拟声词  
注7：Happy Feet – WB电影，中文译名，快乐的大脚  
注8：Golden Girls – 1985-1992年期间播放的美国情景喜剧，片子围绕4个单身老太太（3个寡妇一个离异）展开，片中有DP偶像般的存在，Bea Arthur  
注9：Terminator – 美国电影，中文译名，终结者  
注10：Pushing Dasies – 2007-2009年期间播放的美国搞笑电视剧，是一部讲述一个能召回死人的做派的烘焙师解决杀人案件、灵异现象的片子  
注11：TO mesh – Cable身体金属的部分，就是有TO组织组成的，这是由于感染了Techno-organic病毒所造成的症状  
注12：Liefeld – Rob Liefeld，90年代初因执笔Marvel的The New Mutants和X-Force成名。这两部连载里面有Deadpool和Cable  
注13：《性爱宝典》 – Karma Sutra，是一部古印度关于人类性行为的纪录，历史学家认为这部纪录创作与公元前4世纪-公元后2世纪这段时间内。  
注14：Martha Stewart – 美国商界巨头，作家，电视圈名人。


	2. Chapter 2

如果你能的话，想象一下，一个岩洞 - 或更好，一个地牢，具备完整的地牢该有的一切设施，并且还能节省下挖洞的开支，因为它一开始就“便利”的在那儿了。你猜的没错，就是前面场景里用过的那个岩洞，所以你应该已经想象过它的样子了。它并不是完全处于黑暗之中，虽然除了两根还亮的蜡烛以外，其余的都已经烧完。这致使洞内剩下的光源，没任何用处的，永久性的，照着DP的小腿。（当然，这就够让读者知道，至少他现在还穿着裤子，对一些读者来说可能是个安慰。）  
现在想象一下，一整个小组的人被传送到这个岩洞中，发出的响声。（与通常理念相反的是，“BAMF”并不是最适合这个场景的拟声词，不过它也够用了。）  
接下来，自然是眼睛还没适应黑暗的群众们，试图确认他们正在地球上的哪个旮沓，所发出的声响，当然，仅限于交头接耳式的对话，万一他们现在正在敌营的正中心而他们的眼睛还没适应过来哪。  
DP从瞌睡中醒来，意识到自己并没在做着超具现化的梦时，就处于以上事件的现在进行时中。  
\---------------------------  
几秒钟的快速对话声过后，一个声音从暗处响起，“Nate？ 是你嘛？”尽管嗓音因为刚睡醒而变得粗糙，但依旧不影响其特有的严峻版Demi Moore（注1）的音质。  
所有的交谈都停了下来。一分钟后，一个不同的声音（出乎意料的沙哑，但不妨碍其辨识度）响起，“…Wade？ ”  
“呃，我刚检查的时候可没听见你走进来，你是一路飘进来给我一个惊醒的吗？如果是那样的话，我倒是可以配合一下作出惊喜的样子，如果这对你来说很重要的话。”话音伴随着链条移动时发出的哐当声，听上去像它们的捕获者正试图为自己调整一个更很好的视角。“是说只是我的关系，还是你今天有点不同？等等，别告诉我：你所有的盔甲都被送出去干洗了，结果柜子里只剩下你以前穿的紧身衣。耶~这在我身上也经常发生。好吧，以前经常发生。”  
没有人做出任何回应，空气中传递过来几声被刻意压低的叱诧，还有谁的手掌滑过脸、捂住嘴时发出的响声，以及刚刚说话的第二个人沉重的脚步声 – 这脚步声只能是Nathan Dayspring Askani’son等等 Summers的 – 走进了亮光中。  
“我想，你可能是把我认成其他人了。”他带着一丝惭愧的说道。  
“哦，当然，另外一个Priscilla？等等，我们有客人？但你从来不让我见客。那边那几个是复联的？复联不是让你给炸锅了么？…哦卖糕他爹，别告诉我：你们是从平行世界里来的Nate和一整个援救小队！哦谢谢谢谢谢谢，我撤回我对史诗性穿越题材说过的一切坏话！向着我亲爱的甜心Bea Arthur（注2），那上面的谁终于回应我的召唤了！呜呼！”  
这次的沉寂带着更多的局促。  
“我该为他多接近事实而不安么？”这次的声音是Luke Cage（注3）。  
“如果我跟得上现在的发展的话，那我会为我们现在着陆在我们原本企图干掉的Boss的监禁室里这点更为不安。”钢铁侠变了形的头盔也没能削弱他声音里的焦躁。  
“既然我们正在玩坏消息接龙，”蜘蛛侠说道，“我们离开之前不是有现在一倍数量的蜘蛛侠么？ ”  
所有人立即转身确认，如果这儿的光线再好一点的话，这合成效应会显得更加滑稽。  
“Jessica（注4），如果你能听见我的话，随便说些什么。”  
“宰黑暗里到处乱跑可真不像她的作风。”  
“‘六体滑行’，”Cable低语。“我从没设想过确实实行。”  
“Cable，如果你想到了合理解释的话不妨说给我们听…”美队回复道。  
“恐怕这都是我的错，”Cable满怀歉意地说道，“在我们的世界里，DP和我经历了一些，呃，交换基因的事故，这造成了我的传送器在识别度上产生了混乱。”  
“…推搡推搡眨眼眨眼，如果你明白我的意思。”  
“相同的识别误差也被带到了这个平行世界。我让Forge（注5）在送我们过来时对仪器进行了微调，使其无法识别平行世界里的我，但是…我以为我们不会在这边找到活着的DP。”  
“哈，如果每次听到这句台词我就能拿一块钱的话…我现在就能雇个替身代替我被绑在这儿了…”  
一个不易察觉的微笑爬上了Cable的嘴角，不过在其他人看见之前，他转过了身。  
“所以，本应将我们6个传送到一个安全点的机器…”美队接过Cable的话。  
“选择了我，DP和出发时站的离我最近的四个人传送。”Cable总结道。  
“但这仍不能解释为什么它将我们传送到了DP这儿，而不是将DP带到我们要去的地方。”钢铁侠指出。  
“哦哦，我，我，这个我知道！”  
“Wade？”  
“嗯，是的，这是我的问题，我正穿着防传送衣啦。你们可以对着它开炮！”  
所有人转过头盯着他。  
“好吧好吧，我的防传送手铐，高兴了么？”  
“你是指囚禁你的器械。”Cable说道。  
“反派的你可不希望任何人将我传出这里，”DP说道，“在他把我锁在这下面时，还特地贴心的加上了一段手铐专题广告介绍，当然是霸主版本的。它们可是防窜改防水防辐射洞穴里的蝾螈防你脱臼你的拇指逃跑的。最后一个他让我自己吃了苦头才学到，那个混蛋。还用一套我的免费牛排刀耍了我。”  
“也就是说，当传送器无法将DP带到我们这边时，它将我们，减去蜘蛛女，送到了他这边，”钢铁侠边扶额边念叨。“Cable，当这一切都结束的时候，你和我，必须就如何正确的编写故障保全程序进行一个长谈。”  
“嗨，既然我们正在讨论我这副时髦值爆表的手铐，”DP提高嗓门，“你们已经在下面逗留了10分钟却还没人帮我把这玩意儿解开，这对你们这群超级英雄的声誉可是个很坏的影响啊。”  
这次的沉寂则是那种就算你不是心电感应者你也知道其他人在想啥的那种不适停顿。  
“在任何人，说出任何他们之后就会反悔的话之前，”Cable打破沉默道，“让我先提醒各位，没有他，我们谁也没办法使用‘多体滑行’离开这儿。”  
“我们知道，”美队说道，“Tony？”  
“已经在调查了，”钢铁侠边走向前边回答。  
“呐，”蜘蛛侠在全员关注着钢铁侠的进度时说道，“有没有其他人也被反派Cable用了那么一整个洞穴只是为了把DP关起来的事实震惊到？”  
“没有关于他还没坏到把其他人和他关一块儿受罪的笑话么？”Luke说道。  
“你不知道我现在忍得有多辛苦！”  
“DP，这里除了你还有其他人吗？”美队技巧性的带过他身后的对话，问道。  
“只有我和石笋。嗳，铁罐？如果你开锁的计划是盯着它们看并努力希望它们自动解开的话，我今早已经试过了。拍手和碰脚跟仍然是可选选项如果你想试的话。”  
钢铁侠愤怒的从他的注意力中转回来，开口道，“我…呣，当我什么也没说。”  
“你能解锁这装置吗？”美队问道。  
“可以，但必须是在不触动这个装置里预设的三重警报的前提下才能解开它。”  
“多久？”  
“你知道那句老话，鱼与熊掌，你想要哪个？”  
美队皱眉道，“我们还有多少时间？”  
“这取决于War需要多少时间发现我们在这儿，”Cable看着DP说道。  
“来检查我？又不是他每次来找我前还会事先打个电话通知。再加上，我基本上肯定他有一个24小时的DP直播频道。”  
“那我们所剩的时间就不多了，”Cable阴冷的总结道，“我们还有什么选项？”  
“最干净的做法是黑进这个装置的程序，从内部关闭所有的警报。”钢铁侠回复道，“但这边的科技发展领先于我们的世界，”（钢铁侠的头盔朝Cable射去了一道带着不满的光线。）“我可以一个个的破坏掉锁枷，但在我全部完成前，警报系统已经响了。其次，任何不带DP的DNA个体物理性的接触这个装置也会同样的触动警报系统。而最后一个警报系统是同锁枷内部的压力感应器连接在一起的。长话短说，除了把他的手脚留下，我们无法避免…啊，我并不是建议我们这么干。”  
又是一段沉寂之后，蜘蛛侠嚷道，“够了，我们已经把这个月的尴尬的沉默时间用光了。”  
“Wade，”Cable缓慢的开口，“你的回复因子还在吗？”  
“哦，当然。它们现在可比以前更卖力 – 定期干活，一周三次。”  
“是我快疯了吗，”蜘蛛侠问道，声音变得比平常更高，语速也加快了，“还是我们确实正在提议我觉得我们在提议的事儿？”  
“选择权在你手里，Wade，”Cable说道，表情变得更加的阴冷，“花费时间的选项会使我们全体陷入危险，但他依然是个选项。”  
“让我想想。丧心病狂的疼痛加上全员的自由，或者我继续呆在这儿延迟丧心病狂的疼痛直到下次反派Nate心情不好的回家来。”DP伸长了脖子望向他的脚趾。“抱歉，四肢，我们在一起了很不错的一段时间，但在我目前的职业道路上，你们只能继续拖我的后腿。”  
“简单粗暴是也。”钢铁侠喃喃道。“铅笔型激光会在我切下去的同时以烧灼方式止住伤口部位大出血，但我没办法提供任何止痛的方式。你准备好了吗？”  
“没有，但你应该在我还没准备好，恐慌还没发作前开始。如果我呆会儿像个小女孩儿般的尖叫着让你住手，别太在意 – 我最近挺习惯在尖叫时被无视的。我是可以让你们中间的一个握着我的手，但这在一分钟后就是个笑话了，所以…啊呜，这差不多就是恐慌发作的点了，噢妈呀…”  
激光刺耳的高分贝音掩盖住了洞穴里人们同时倒吸气的声音。  
一大滴水珠落在了DP的脸上，不过这次他完全没注意到。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
警报最终还是响起了，当锁枷内侧的温度跌至同外面的温度相同时，不过当War咆哮着冲下楼时，复联的人早已离去。

译者注：  
注1：Demi Moore – 美国女演员  
注2：Bea Arthur – 美国女演员，DP的偶像  
注3：Luke Cage – Power Man，后期和Iron Fist组合，出了系列，Power Man & Iron Fist  
注4：Jessica Drew – Spider-Woman  
注5：Forge – 以前是X-Factor的成员，现是Cable X-Force的成员


	3. Chapter 3

他们最终选择了近郊的一栋毁了大半的大楼作为据点，当然，这个世界毫不缺乏这种废墟地。在没有任何预警的情况下，发现DP仍然活着，可能对Cable来说是最理想的重逢情景了，Cable独自回想着。他想不出他能为自己做什么心理准备来面对这个突发状况- 当然，就算做了准备也不见得管用。他明白，对他来说，第一手面对War的杰作总归是困难的，但当呈现在眼前的是自己的挚友受尽迫害的事实时，多少准备都是苍白的、徒劳的。一种百分之百针对Cable个人的冲击被椎进了他的骨髓中。  
DP滚在一边毫无停顿的叨叨叨了十分钟左右（就算以DP的标准，也算得上话唠的超常了~），他的手脚才再生完毕。不过在他的脚趾甲还没长全之前，他已经蹦跶出去狂欢庆祝了 – 应该说这里已经找不到更贴切的词来形容一个 – 在一片废墟中像个喝醉的耍杂技的家伙，用他最大的肺活量庆祝他的自由，直到其他人终于受不了了纷纷嚷着让他闭嘴。如果不去想他是经历了怎样的境遇才能让他为这么点自由就高兴得忘乎所以，不去细想是经谁之手所造成的话，看着他在那边手舞足蹈，Cable是应该感到欣慰的，如果能不去想的话。  
Cable在DP的整个再生过程中都尽量的保持者自己与DP的距离，他不愿意自己的脸时刻提醒着DP那些糟糕至极的经历 - 特别是在受了这样的重伤之后，虽然Wade表面上并无任何受过创伤的迹象，但这并不表示没有埋得更深的伤疤。  
你能对一个被和你长了一张脸的男人监禁了数月之久的人说些什么安慰的台词？ 他再怎么推脱关系，都显得徒劳无力，平行世界里自己的所作所为，哪怕确实是受了Apocalypse（注1）的影响，也不够成为其为所欲为的借口。  
根据祸不单行理论不难发现，这边的平行世界也同样突发了Façade病毒（注2）事故 – 因为除此之外，实在无法解释DP和Cable能达成这种规模的基因信息交错比例。而这个发现也缩小了War倒戈的时间坐标。也许这条时间线从他们那个平行世界中分支出来到现在也就几个月的时间，而在这短短的几个月内已经造成了如此之大的破坏。  
对Cable来说，这个意料之外的打击让他走运的脑部停止了运作，避免了他们在地牢里相遇时的尴尬。任何准备好的台词都只会显得假惺惺。  
“哟，你什么时候加盟复联了？”  
Cable被DP的问题惊醒过来，发现Wade正趴在他旁边的岩石上，虽然他的手脚以不能言表的扭曲造型从他的衣服窟窿里向外戳着，他看上去却是前所未有的平静舒适。  
“你不是已经加入至少两个X团体了吗，主要看当月发行的是哪边的刊物？”Wade继续念叨。“还要同时管理两个国家？我以为老狼（金刚狼）是唯一拥有这项特异功能的角色咧。”  
“我并不是正式的复联成员。”Cable解释道。“我们只不过被这几个月发生的一连串事件推向了同一个方向。”  
“所以是什么把你们都带到了Apoco乐园（Apocalypse的缩写）？当然，除了来救我之外，我是非常高兴看到你们来啦，但如果你们大费周章的跑到这边只是为了招募一个有救世主情结的变种人的话，呼，同志，你们算是挑错了对象。”  
“嗯，我们的目的确实比这复杂些。”Cable坦白道。  
“我可没地方要赶着去，你有么？”DP盘起了双腿端坐在岩石上道。“讲个故事来听听呗，说书人NATE。”  
Cable望向美队和Tony Stark正进行着激烈讨论的方向，后者已经脱下了头盔。  
“继续啊，得让他赶快跟上进度。”Stark说道，声音里带着全部复联成员都有的一些不爽，在不能避免的被提醒着Wade的存在之时。“等你说完了，我们就可以向他打听War的情报了。”  
Cable点头，转向满脸期待盯着他看的Wade。“2天前，”他开口道，“在我们的世界，Providence（注3）遭遇了蓄意破坏性的攻击，简化掉技术细节上的赘述，我的传送系统的能源转换器中，一个关键的硬件被严重破坏了。系统现在全靠备用电源支撑着运行，但当备用电源耗尽时，整个传送系统将彻底瘫痪。而修复这个硬件所需的技术超出我们世界的整体科技水平太多。”  
“所以你们就跑来这边从“坏蛋你”这边偷一个新的回去！ ”Wade猜道。“但这不是违反那个什么平行世界互不干涉原则之类的吗？”  
“这对我们来说，并不是一个轻松的决定。”Cable的再三担保，听上去依然像是个删减版的犯罪计划，相较于说服复联加入的完整版计划。“应该说，Forge在上一次的空间跳跃之后，将这个平行世界…做了标签。如果我们的任务需要我们从平行世界中榨取必不可少的技术元素，那我们认为，唯一能够辩证我们这一行为的前提是，我们的行动能同时为这个平行世界带来利益。”  
“我还是觉得我能够反向设计出能解决问题的硬件来。”Stark插嘴道。  
“时间，是我们主要的问题，Stark。”Cable回答。这并不是什么新的辩论。  
“所以这是在你们联手对付那个在Providence上捅了个篓子的谁谁谁之前还是之后？”Wade问道。“因为这可必须是个反派界的大人物啊，对吧？像Doctor Doom（注4）或…”  
“美国政府。”Cable冷冷地说道。  
“还不是说我们有任何办法证明这个臆测。”美队提不起劲的加道。  
“哇哦，好样的Nate。”Wade边欢呼道边跳了起来愉悦的拍着Cable的肩膀。“我知道自从你搞了个嬉皮岛出来之后，他们就已经对你恨之入骨了，但这次你绝对是把尿撒进了他们的麦片里了。”  
“在某种意义上，是这样。”Cable说道，“你需要明白的重点是，在6个月之前，美国政府通过了一项议案，所有生理强化人类都必须在指定场所进行实名登记，否则他们将被当作罪犯通缉。”  
“噢，正宗传统的美式 – 真理、正义和没羞没臊得向着脑满肠肥买着漫画投着票的多数群体的拉皮条政策！美妙的跨界干涉题材是我的爱啊，你不喜欢吗？”  
Cable强压着告诉DP，虽然不情愿，但当时确实挺高兴的冲动。向Wade解释任何事情，都是一场同时刻转移话题的拉锯战。  
“就如你所想象的，”他继续道，“我是属于大部分反对这个议案的超级英雄群体 - 由于执行部背后的腐败事迹被曝光，我方人数与日俱增。”Cable非常注意在说这段的时候不看向旁边，但你基本上都能听到Tony Stark咬住牙关的声音了。  
“我们这儿的温度是不是突然掉了15度？”蜘蛛侠问道。  
“总结陈词总是听上去令人难以置信的无危害性。”Stark评论道。  
“哇哦，”Wade感叹，“你们那边占尽了好事儿啊。”  
“哦，当然，那可是个好时光。”蜘蛛侠接口道。“我个人最推荐的部分，是两个起草议案的政客，结果是Skrulls（注5）。你们呢？”  
“在这事儿曝光之后他们仍旧拒绝撤回议案的那部分如何？”Luke Cage提议道。  
“现在并不是提出整个辩论的好时机。”美队制止道。  
“长话短说，”Cable抵着额头重复道。“当我意识到整个事件不会在短时间内被解决，且政府有意借辩论拖延时间继续他们对未登记英雄群体的通缉之后 – 我决定将Providence作为避难所提供给那些不愿意做实名登记的美国国籍生理强化人。其中一部分人使用我的单/多体滑行技术来持续他们抵制犯罪的工作，且效率是政府部门雇佣团体的数倍，特别是在政府雇佣团体现今被强加了各种限制的情况下。而在权威部门将追捕未登记的生理强化人优先于取缔真正的犯罪分子这一事实被透明化之后，这项议案的支持人数也与之骤减，但政府仍不准备撤回议案。  
“也就是说，未登记的英雄们能否被畅通无阻的传送进、出美国成为了我方协商立场中的关键筹码。如果我们无法及时恢复传送系统，美国政府获悉他们安排的攻击奏效了的话，那将给与他们足够的火药来无限期的拖延辩论时间。”  
没人愿意去多想最坏的场景。  
“所以简单来说，”Wade总结道，“你的意思是你们现在跑来这边干掉平行版本的反派你，好回去给美帝继续添乱对吧？我以前玩过一个差不多的游戏，但在钻到洞底从青蛙怪那里捡一亿个瓶盖儿和有着囚禁公主塔楼钥匙的矮人交换那关，我受够了…”  
“差不多就是这意思，”Cable迅速打断DP。  
“但这些最后都会回到你们把War的屁股装上餐盘这里没错吧？因为我可是你们绝对想象不出的想干这茬。”  
“是的，这是我们的计划。”Cable承认，“老实说，在这几个月里，和那些政客们费尽了口舌之后，我们都希望能找个机会干些老式的超级英雄的粗活。”其他复联成员都一致的带上了不好意思地表情更加增进了这段发言的可信度。  
“太好了，加上我！我能帮上些什么忙？”  
“你可以把你知道得全部有关War的情报告诉我们。”美队接口道。  
“从战略重点相关的开始说起。”Cable迅速加上。  
“嗷，你肯定么？你们可是要错过重量级的八卦内容了啊，就像那次他被拍到潜入X宅邸给Emma Frost（注6）带去了‘一个她没法拒绝的提议’ – ”  
“战略重点，Wade。”  
“扫兴的家伙。”

译者注：  
注1：Apocalypse – Marvel漫画里的反派角色，首次出现在X-Factor #5里面，Cable的宿敌。  
注2：Façade病毒 – 在Cable and Deadpool系列中，One World教会企图把人类全部变成蓝种人的病毒。  
注3：The Providence – 在Cable and Deadpool系列中，Cable使用Greymalkin – 废弃的航空站 - 的零件，组立起来的人造岛，位于南太平洋上方，夏威夷的西南面。  
注4：Doctor Doom – Marvel漫画中的常驻反派角色之一，神奇四侠的宿敌，Latveria国的领主。  
注5：Skrull – Marvel漫画中，可变形拟态的外星人种族。  
注6：Emma Frost – Marvel漫画中一个心电感应能力者，开始时被称作白之女王，X-men最危险的敌人之一，后期成为了X-men的中心成员。


	4. Chapter 4

废墟的景象看多了让Peter浑身不舒服。剩余的那些没被完全摧毁的标识性建筑物的残骸足够让这座已经废弃的城市被无意义的识别为纽约 – 一个他度过了最好的（当然也带过许多糟糕的）时光，并倾尽全力保护的城市。就距离他们这么一个平行世界之外，所有的努力付之东流。就连老鼠和狗仔队都抛弃了这个地方。  
据Cable所说，在诸多平行世界中，存在着一个反派形式的他。在一个有着狂霸酷拽名字的成员，像“War”、“Death”，的四（没有坐骑的）骑士团里，他至少能被喊成“Pestilence”（注1） – 再怎样也不会是那个被叫做“Famine”（注2）的倒霉蛋。不过他和Cable不同，如果是他的话，Peter可是更希望能早点了结这边的事早点回老家，在正面遇上反派自己之前。虽说能力越大责任越大，但复联会员卡可是连带着“让别人去做会儿决定吧”的福利啊。  
应该说这才是他们现在的团队需要的，在一个有着美队和Tony和Cable的队伍里，领队人物已经是通常的3倍了。而在Luke Cage也激动起来的时候，就会变成通常队伍的4倍，多一个不会争夺主导权的队员都是好的。  
为什么这计划会听上去是个好主意？他们真的以为悄悄跑来这边，抛开那些恼人的政治争辩，干些复联想干的事儿，然后还能按时赶回家吃晚饭？被送进疯人院的人都不会觉得这事儿可行。  
空气中有什么触到了Peter的蜘蛛感应器，使他不雅的从地上弹了起来，结果那只是DP跑来换个空气。  
“哦，是你啊。”Peter说道。“他们拷问完你了？”  
“他们叫我上其他地方玩去，好让他们继续大人的话题。”DP耸肩道，并且用着一个暂时把基本能动性视作珍宝之人的高涨热情甩着胳膊。“嘿，小蜘蛛，比赛谁先跑过城！输的那个得想象Famine的裸体。”  
“是是。”Peter漫不经心的回答道，“我们能干些不向大西洋这边的全体居民宣传我们所在地的事儿么？”  
“嗨，我最近可不常外出，干嘛要浪费这么好的天气？”DP手脚摊开的躺在地上念念有词。“我说，看看这景象！清澄的天空，新鲜的空气，新式的埃及石柱在每个拐角以及满地都是随你吃到饱的碎石瓦砾！”  
“你都快能闻到空气中的石棉了，”Peter嘟囔道，虽然他必须承认如果是他被铐在地洞里几个月，他也会为了能看到眼前的景象而兴奋不已。“看上去和你上次放风时有什么不同么？”  
“没，”DP回答道，“这离我上次放风也就两个礼拜，就算是Fab Four（注3）的城市改造计划进度也没那么紧啊。”  
“等等，两个礼拜？”Peter脱口而出的问道，就差没笑出声来。“才两个礼拜？我们都以为你被关在下面少说也几个月了啊！”他不应该觉得这件事滑稽，就算被关在那下面一个小时，在不知道自己什么时候或是否会被放出去之时，都是痛苦的。（除非你，呃，喜欢这种事儿，当然，关着这种神经病的是Peter死也不愿接近的疯人院。）两个礼拜的囚禁相当于Peter少数几次的糟糕经历，但那个地牢看上去已经在那儿很长时间了。  
“别问我，我在那下面可搞不清哪天是哪天。”DP抱怨道。“两个礼拜只是我从他上次放我出去之后推算的时间而已。”  
“他放你出来？那可真是…太仁慈了，对一个反派独裁者来说。”  
DP不置可否。“确实比多在洞里呆一个晚上强些。但这也不等于他会带我去些好地方溜达。Apocalypse给了他一个屠杀任务，铲平某个他们新发现的抵抗组织营地，而他正好缺了个可以带上一起做任务、约会的对象而已。”  
对Peter来说，简单的一个陈述就能让他的蜘蛛感应器警铃大作可不是件好事。“他特意带你出门去杀人？好吧，这基本上抵消了那个‘仁慈’的说法。”  
“哦，你懂得 – 重新改造我成为一个杀人机器什么的也是他那邪恶计划的一部分嘛。把我关在地牢也只是为了粉碎我的意志而已。然后时不时地带我出去，看看他的调教有没有见效。他给了我彻底脱离那个洞穴的机会，如果我能用我的Conan（注4）COS干掉够多的抵抗组织的家伙。”  
就算在一个好日子里，Peter都必须硬吞下几个尖刻的讽刺才能把DP和坏蛋分离出点距离 – 而这些讽刺只有在不正确的时候才能被称作滑稽。“你不是在认真地告诉我，你真的…”  
“嗨，别拿出你的道德用我身上。他反正都要干掉那些人的！”  
“所以你就觉得你做的没差了？”  
“你觉得我看上去是哪种会在周六早晨就着‘伦理难题’自寻烦恼的类型么？你试试在一个陪你作伴只有我的洞穴里被关上几个月，看看你能有多开心。”  
“但他还是把你关回去了，在你杀了人之后。”Peter用尽了所有的理智紧紧抓着这个细节。  
“是啊，我也不懂哪。”DP听上去也很茫然。“可能是我动手时看上去不够热情？或者是我剖腹捅眼球的戏剧化分数不够高？还是他担心我会打破他的最高分纪录？那混蛋啥都没告诉我就又把我关了回去，还说他下次期待我做得更好些。”  
Peter试着说服自己一切都没问题。但那没用。该死的，他该拿这信息怎么办？DP是谁出价高就帮谁去杀人的佣兵可算不上什么新闻，更别提他还被关了这么久…但如果他服从War的指示到了去帮War猎杀反抗者的地步，那就麻烦了。还是说这仍旧在DP的疯狂指标范围内？普通人到底要如何分辨这当中的区别？至少得先搞个不正常心理学的学位，再加上一到两个博士抬头之类的吧。  
到底是哪个蠢蛋说的，这要比老家的政治战简单的多，Peter自暴自弃的在脑内咆哮着。幸好这时，其余复联的人回到他们这边打断了这个快要进入信息超负荷领域的话题。  
“DP？”是Tony的声音，Luke站在他后方。这说明美队和Cable被单独留在了“讨论室”里，估计现在还在里面比赛瞪眼，要不就是在争论些概念模糊的形而上学的东西。他们还真会让人高兴，对Peter来说，“巨大的责任”可是被完全规划在联邦或国际标准之下的啊。  
“在。”Wade用看着极端不舒服的姿势将自己的脑袋反向从地面上支起，只是为了能不起身就看到后面的人。  
“我们需要你进来。你也是，Peter – 我们可以开始讨论战略选项了。”  
“我们还是准备用那什么病毒玩意儿？”Peter边问边起身拍去身上的灰尘。  
Tony点头。“从DP告诉我们的信息来看，”这句话只带了那么一丁点儿的隐性反讽，“这仍是我们现在的最佳选择。”  
“什么病毒玩意儿？”Wade问道。“你们是准备拿techno（注5）疱疹病毒来和反派Nate战斗么？”  
“…我会让Nathan来解释的，”Tony回答完迅速转回另一边。这是为了避免DP更多的问题还是为了在美队和Cable毁掉这个地方前赶回去，已经不重要了。

译者注：  
注1：Pestilence – Apocalypse平行世界里的四骑士之一，名字可以被看作Resilient Pest – 打不死的小强，Peter在此处有自嘲蜘蛛侠的意思。  
注2：Famine – Apocalypse平行世界里的四骑士之一，单词原意为饥荒，但音同femine，为feminine和vermin的混成词，意同绿茶婊。  
注3：Fab Four – 原指披头士四人组，这边戏称四骑士为Fab Four。  
注4：Conan – Conan the Barbarian中的主角，使用剑和魔法的英雄。  
注5：Techno – 此处为Techno-organic病毒的略写，原文为techno-herpes。herpes是常见病毒，天朝人民普遍认知中的火气，吃的东西太上火了，一般在嘴部周围或者鼻子上发出来的红疱，其实就是Herpes这个疱疹病毒引起的。


	5. Chapter 5

“实际上，”Cable开始解说，“我们启用的Façade病毒，是改良过的病毒株。”  
建筑物内部的墙壁已经被Tony手提箱中呈蝶状放射而出的电线覆盖住了绝大部分。各个连接点上都设立了反侦测及警报用系统 - 虽是些应急设备，但已足够达到预期效果。复联成员们大部分在废墟里选择了较为舒适的位置席地而坐，每个人都带着围观车祸现场般的八卦心情端看Cable要如何把整个计划砸进DP的头壳。  
DP挠着脑袋道。“你说的是那个让所有人看上去都像被晒伤过一样，还把我们变成了一滩烂泥的病毒？我以为那都被你消灭了啊。”  
“我只是将其去活化了而已，并不是根除掉，”Cable澄清。“我现在的这株病毒是基于One World教会用于嵌断我心灵遥感能力的那株病毒改良的。”  
“噢，这才是真狡猾啊。你从那时起就一直藏着它了？”  
“我觉得这株病毒以后会有其他用途，”Cable的声音里有着掩饰不住的沾沾自喜。“所以我保留了一管瓶，把它藏在了中间挖空的《16和17世纪纺织工业经济概略》里面，我有相当的把握没人会翻阅这本书。”  
DP摆出了一脸猴子试图理解高数的表情。“大概有人在今早我进教室前已经问过这个问题了，但我还是不明白，为什么要费这么大的劲儿，搞什么生物战，在你可以直接找他干个架解决掉他的前提下？反派Nate现在还处在个人事业起步阶段，而我们这边可是有好人Nate以及Nate的小伙伴们啊。”  
屋内的人们陷入了短暂的停顿，试图从语法上解析DP的高等英语实用法。  
“好啦好啦，好人Nate和复联们，你们也用不着全员同时瞪着我吧。”  
“区别在于，”Cable接回DP的问题，“他正处于心灵遥感和心电感应能力的双高峰。而我…不是。包括我用于代替这些能力的装备，在这边也没法运作，因为我们离家太远了。”  
DP垂下了肩膀。“呃，这确实挺糟糕。所以，我们现在准备给反派Nate来一发化成烂泥的性病，在我们帮他加了状态之后，Cable和复联（顺说，如果出了这个专辑的话，我肯定会买。）就一路直上PK掉Boss。差不多就是这个意思吧？”  
“除了小部分的技术难点还需解决外，差不多就是这意思。”Tony接口道，难得的语气中只带着稍许的讽刺。  
“哦，太好了，有那么一会儿我还以为你们想卖个‘这会像吃饭一样简单’的安利给我哪。”  
“现在的难点，”美队加道，“是我们要如何在不被War发现的情况下让他感染上病毒。”  
“什么？你们忘带闪光灯相机给他来一发了？还是我漏了什么吗？”  
“以光线位载体，传播病毒的方案确实应该是我们的首选，”Cable懊恼得解释道。“不幸的是，携带着这个装备的正是蜘蛛女。由于能源不足，Providence没能将她一同传送过来。”  
“哦，搞砸了。”  
“这使我们局限于直接传播的方式，而通过这类途径感染的话，病毒则需更长的时间扩散。这是个问题，因为我们现在已经确认了War曾经感染过Façade病毒。所以这当中会有很大的几率他会使用心灵遥感来阻断病毒的扩散，在病毒嵌断他的心灵遥感之前。”  
“所以你现在告诉我的是，在你们花了一个多小时测试我的War百科，提问他最喜欢的乐队组合、他是三角裤派还是四角裤派之后，现在我的一百万抢答题是我们要怎样在他不知情的情况下将木马偷渡进他的防火墙？噢，这可真带劲儿，我还剩求助热线么？”  
“我们欢迎你的任何提议。”Cable说道。  
Wade似乎用脑袋思考了一下。  
“说真的，我喊它是性病的时候喊对了么？如果是的话，我有个主意。”  
至少有三只巴掌迅速的拍上了他们主人的脑门。  
“Wilson。”Stark咬紧牙关道，“就算我们能找到个志愿者按你那荒谬的建议去做 – ”  
“什 – 么！Tony Stark居然在性话题上打马虎眼？我绝不会。”  
“ – 就算War真能上这种当 – ”  
“狂热反派头头也和我们一样有着生理需求。”  
“ – 就算这些都有可能，”Tony继续，他已经见底的耐性令他自己都无法置信他居然还在认真地辩论着这个话题，“让我提醒你，War是心电感应能力者，他能直接从我们送进去那家伙的脑袋里读出整个计划。”  
“卟卟，错！一百万元抢答附加题归我了，你们走运了，我可是防心电感应的能力者。”  
又一个短暂加尴尬的停顿。  
“你？”Tony开口。  
“还有谁？不是我小看你，但三次当选最受欢迎超级英雄并不等于你是他的类型。”  
“而你是？”Luke Cage好不容易找回了自己的舌头，喊了出声。  
DP开始说明。  
尴尬的沉默再次回归。  
“什 – 么，你们不知道？”DP听上去像自尊心受了打击。“是因为你们进来的时候我没穿着我的莱娅公主（注1）比基尼的关系？我可是向他提出让我穿的啊 – 我真的说过 – 但他不让我穿。你们以为他把我关在下面是为了啥？学术交流么？”  
“我不知道其他人是怎么想的，我可使费了好大的劲儿让自己不往那个方向去想。”蜘蛛侠的声调明显高了八度。  
“是啊是啊，你何不为‘对反派BDSM热衷者强奸的受害者保持沉默’再多做点贡献？”DP碎碎念道。“你知道就是有像你这种人，才让受害者不愿站到大家面前。当然，除了在这边，因为所有人都挂了嘛，不过在所有的其他平行世界里…”  
“Wade，”Cable的声音听上去有些沙哑。“你不是真觉得这个提议能成功把。”  
“为什么不能？我溜回去，装作回去刺杀他 – 这将非常具有说服力因为我本来就想刺杀他一轮（如果我得手了的话，那更好！大家都能提早下班！） – 他半路抓住我，得着我回去重新调教，让我切身理解我是个坏 – 男孩，事成之后，将他放置play个1、2个小时，然后你们踩着点过来大扫除。”  
“你应该知道，”Cable继续，“就算你达成了任务，他将获取你的回复因子。而这正是上次我用来战胜Façade病毒的关键。”  
“但这次的病毒不会把我化成烂泥没错吧？”而她则不能再用他的心灵遥感啥啥的，和他的手脚，再加上一个皮肤病让他看上去像从B级科幻片里爬出来一样。而我还是那个一如既往可靠的DP，拽着屁股，踹着名字（注2）！”  
“如果他在病毒起效之前先把你关回地牢去了怎么办？”  
“我们不是认真在考虑这提议的可行性吧？”美队难以置信的插话进来。  
“队长，”DP转向美队，“如果我记得没错的话，那道百万元抢答附加题可不是一道多选题。你有计划B么？其他人有么？”  
回答他的最响的声音是Luke Cage喋喋不休的咒骂声。  
“我也不敢相信我已经快要支持这个提议了，”Tony说道，“虽然这让人很不舒服，但他提议背后的理论却非常的合理。我在出发前让Maya（注3）用Façade病毒的样品作了一份详细的分析报告。用于检测任何我们预计之外的机理。当病毒在体内见效时，症状会出现的快且猛，这点弥补了病毒潜伏期过长的缺陷。他应当在几分钟之内就接近于瘫痪状态。而且病毒本身，”他不情愿的加道，“性传播活跃度相当高。”  
“听见没？”Wade跟风道。“你们不会还想同科学理论吧？”  
“我们向你征求意见时，”Cable不停地揉着额头，“我们的预想的更多的是把病毒混进他的食物里，诸如此类的。”  
“困难，”Wade迅速否定。“你瞧，Nate，我没啥机会观察到他的饮食习惯。我连他那歌德式的灾厄城堡的后门在哪儿都不清楚。基本上我能告诉你的也就他喜欢怎样润滑他的T.O.操纵杆 – 还有他是三角裤派还是四角裤派，说真的，难道你们对这都没一点好奇的么？我当他的咀嚼玩具当了差不多6个月了，再多当一天又有什么区别？还有，就你我之间，咱自己人我才和你说，如果我能利用他那操蛋的把我改造成自主自愿的理念，将他击垮的话，那对我来说就值啦。还在等那个B计划，生下来了没有啊同志们？”  
“必须有个比这好的方法，”美队绝望的说道。  
Wade摊手。“你们仍旧可以选择顶头直上，向一群打了激素的壮汉们那样。但我可不会是那个在他解决掉你们之后帮你们收拾残骸的人。如果我现在往山那边跑的话，估计在他抓到我之前我还能在赚出个一整天的自由活动时间。”  
Cable用近乎祈求的眼神看向DP。“你知道我们当中没有任何一个人会要求你一定要这么做。”  
“我知道，Nate。妈的，我知道你那二手罪恶感在我提出要去做反派你的‘奸’禁对象时已经爆棚。但我是自愿提出的，所以你们最好让我捞回本来。如果他在倒下之前先把我铐了回去，我会数着分钟等你们破窗而入。数着秒钟。”  
瞪眼竞赛在Cable低下头的瞬间终于落下帷幕。  
“相信我，”他低声道，“我们会赶到的。”  
DP看了眼四周。  
“那个B计划生的怎样了？内容是不是包括再次切除我最爱的四肢们？当然，如果我们拖得够久，总会有这部连载被腰斩的可能性。谁知道呢？作者还可能先挂了。混在永无止境的夹层世界作为B计划听上去如何？因为就连我都不想在那儿晃到永远。”  
没人能给出回答。

译者注：  
注1：莱娅公主 – Princess Leia，电影星球大战中的角色。  
注2：拽着屁股，踹着名字 – 原文为Taking asses and kicking names，本应是Kicking asses and taking names， 用于形容大开杀戒，此处DP刻意将原句颠倒交错着使用来形容他的计划。  
注3：Maya – 这里指的是Marvel漫画里的角色Maya Hansen，在钢铁侠3的电影里面也有出现。


	6. Chapter 6

气氛在DP离开之后沉到了低谷。那支撑着全队人马的信念 – “让我们干些‘复仇者’才会干的事儿，从数月的内乱及麻痹神经的政治斗争中解脱出来吧”，现在看来愈显可笑。对全球最大规模的超级英雄组织而言，为了一个受制于技术原因无法被替换或修复的硬件，所以穿越去平行世界行窃，已经是他们能合理化这次行动的底线了。而这次倚赖的类似于“生化战”的手段更让整个行动站不住脚。而在这基础之上，还被迫同像DP那样的疯子合作更让全员直不起腰，更不提现在他们还把这个新加入的队友送上了敌人的床（字面上的）！这一串无地自容事件凑一块儿可说是他们在自己世界中竭尽全力避免的状况， 而非像现在如获死缓般的松口气。  
当Luke Cage终于受不了这消沉的气氛后，他决定他需要找Cable谈谈，而后者只是静静的独自坐在营地的边缘， 眼神刻意的调整在DP向他们挥手告别朝War的堡垒离去的方向再偏离30度左右的位置，但这并不能隐藏住他现在满脑子都是谁的事实。他的目光不时地瞥向自己腿上的一个装置 – 这个装置被设定为只要War感染上的病毒扩散至他的循环系统并释放出它标志性的专攻T.O.组织的毒素后就会发出警报。只不过到现在，这个装置还未发出过任何声响，当然，也没人指望这么短的时间内它会响。  
Luke在他旁边找了个舒服的位置坐下。Cable对此不置可否。  
“没法不注意到你对你的坏蛋双胞胎和‘Pool’之间的事儿完全不惊讶啊，”Luke开口。  
Cable斜眼看了他一下。“你这个问题是来探测我的性取向的吗？”  
“比如你的性取向是不是宽到可以装下饶舌、丑八怪、和精神失常？”  
“我的性取向在监禁、强奸和肉体折磨的很大一段距离前就已经停下了，如果这是你担心的话，”Cable回答，嗓音低沉且危险。  
“我担心的是，”Luke继续道，“是不是还有什么我们不知道的事发生过让你如此快的就相信了他还让他去执行那个疯狂的计划。如果不是你支持那个计划，我们是绝对不会考虑这个选项的。”  
“Cage，”Cable说道，声音平板，“我刚刚送走了一位私下关系很近的亲友 – 一个已经被平行世界的我折磨了数月之久的亲友 – 再回去承受更多的痛苦 – 只是为了那个连合理化都困难的‘更高利益’。请相信我，我对DP有的或有过的任何更深层次的感情，决不可能让我现在更好受。”  
Cage抓了抓脖子，并非完全被说服但也承认自己确实疏忽了这点。  
“如果你是在控诉我在这件事的决定上有主观偏向，”Cable有些困难的继续说道，“那你更该关心的是我会不会变得不顾付出什么代价、无视所有道德标准，也要摧毁War。”  
Cage看上去在思考Cable刚刚的话。“看着自己扭曲的这个份上，”他安慰道，“是很难不带入私人感情的。”  
Cable的嘴唇抿成了一条线，勉强是能被称作微笑的弧度。“在我们出发之前，美队就正面问过我这次的行动有多少是对平行世界的自己所犯下罪行的负罪感。我和他说有很大一部分原因是这个。知道平行世界里有War的存在，已经持续盘旋在我思维内有一段时间了。”  
Cage耸肩道，“说句不好听的，干我们这行的，再正直的都没法避免遇上这种狗屎事儿。”  
“而这不就是我们没能承担起自身后果的征兆么？去年所发生的一切一再向我们强调，普通群众是多么容易受舆论左右，一窝蜂的抵制起我们来。不过那是另外一个问题了。对于这次的行动，我尝试着以现实的态度来面对我自身的偏执，但我向美队再三肯定我并没有让这些蒙蔽我的决策或低估这次行动的危险性。他在和我争议了一圈支线问题之后，最终跟我说，他希望我说的是真的。而现在，有一部分的我也希望这是真的。我们光站在这里就已经跨越了数条底线，我不知道我们刚刚做的，是不是使我们跨越了一条不该跨的界限。”  
“Summers， 我们当中任何一个，在该死的实名认证事件抬头之后，都已经分不清自己是站在哪条线的哪一边了。如果我们曾幻想过执行这次任务至少比屈于现状要好些就更加证明了我们现在的日子有他妈的多糟糕。但同时，除了你以外，我们其他人还要担心DP是否能成功执行任务，还是他半路搞砸了还把我们整个计划和盘托出。”  
Cable扯出一个干咧的笑容。“如果我没设想过他失手的可能的话，那我就真的是傻到天真了。但由他去感染一个强大的心电感应能力者，还必须在对方不知情的前提下传播一个潜伏期过长的病毒，他的成功率远远高于我们现有的任何病毒传播的手段，更不提我们不依靠病毒战胜敌方的几率有多小。或许对你来说，我对DP远高于其他所有人的信任并非一个安慰，但他始终是我们最大的希望。还有，蜘蛛侠，”他加道，“虽然我已经不是心电感应者了，但这不代表我不能发现你在背后偷听。”  
“我才没有偷听！”蜘蛛侠抗议道。“我只是在等待一个合适的插话时机！”  
“你们俩应该都明白，提出这些问题最合适的时机，是在Wade离开之前，对吧？”Cable的声音听上去有点疲倦。  
“我刚没想到！”蜘蛛侠坚持道。“我刚忙着脑内屏蔽任何他和War有关的图片，根本没空想这个！但就在你们的会议之前，DP说了很多这个那个的，那可都不是什么好事儿啊！”  
“这听上去确实像Wade的作风。”Cable推测道。  
“不不，是真的很糟糕！”蜘蛛侠重申。“War并不只是把他关在地牢里，他还不是带他出门杀人！”  
“他什么？”Cable猛地抬起头。  
“狗娘养的，”Cage破口而出。没人想起要问他骂得是谁。  
“我不是指光让他站在一边看，”蜘蛛侠继续补充，“DP也加入了杀戮的行列中了。他刚刚还在和我说这些！”  
“Peter，”Cable的声音极具威胁性，“如果这里有任何你夸大的细节…”  
“DP认为那是一种斯德哥尔摩症候群式的洗脑手法。”Peter解释道，“你知道，糟糕的待遇降低他的抵抗，然后奖励好的表现，当然，在这里，好的表现指的是按照命令杀害无辜人士。他听上去对这些并不感到高兴，但他也同时认为就算自己不动手War也会杀了他们，所以他动手也无所谓。DP在平时可能处于三观有些偏差的状态，但我们又怎么能知道这边的改造计划没有成功呢？”  
Cage抬了抬眉毛。“你仍旧在我们该信任那家伙多少的问题上持乐观态度么？”  
“我…不知道，”Cable如实回答。“他对War的恨 – 这个我可以肯定，但如果War对他的影响有这么大的话…我很担心，我们对于War加诸在他身上的枷锁根本无法估量，更别提造成的伤害有多大。”他犹豫了一会儿，补充道，“我真希望我能早点赶到。”  
“噢~这听上去真是窝心，Nate，”一个有些沙哑的嗓音响起。“不过我上次查的时候，愿望的交换汇率那可是不堪入目的低啊。你下个月再来查查如何？”  
所有人同时转身。DP正蹲在一堆碎石小山上，就在他们营地开外一点的地方。  
“Wade？”Cable吃惊道。“你回来了？你有没有…”他瞥了一眼自己腿上的装置，持续闪烁的信号灯表明装置运作一切正常，但他仍固执的不肯发出任何声响。  
第二个警告则来自Wade的穿着。他去的时候穿的是衣不覆体的破烂套装；而他现在的这一身则是全新的行头。DP回去的时候，手上只有一把从Cable那里借来的中等档次的武器，而他现在可是全副武装的回来了，腰带上别着两把枪，背上插着他那标志性的双刀。在这个世界里，DP可能获取他身上这套装备的地方可谓寥寥无几，而其中最大的一个可能性则是Cable不愿去思考的。  
“啊，对，关于那事儿，”DP随手拔出一把枪指向复联一众们，“抱歉，伙计们，计划有变。”  
在所有人反应过来之前，身着怪物级装备的War从DP背后浮升上空，脸上带着嗜血的强权者的笑容。  
“从他嘴里听到这话，总有些难以置信，不是么？”他对复联一众说道，声音里带着一丝不祥的喜悦，他嘴里吐出的每一个音节都在肯定着之后必然的横尸遍野。“在他人生中，难得那么一次，Wade居然能因为陈述太过保守而被指责呢。”


	7. Chapter 7

第一个反应过来的是Luke Cage。“操你妈逼的小婊砸！”他用尽全力边吼边猛地朝DP方向扑了过去，在War上升到可以扫视全局的高度之前。但就在离DP几公分之差的距离以外，Cage全身被固定在了半空中，下一秒就像个棒球一样被甩了出去。War收回了自己的手。  
“嗨！”DP抗议。“我可以拿下他的！”  
“之后随你拿他怎么玩，”War开口的同时，Tony所有的近距离警报同时响起。“我想要品尝一下这一刻。愤怒、背叛 – 占据了他们所有的思绪 – 真可惜你没法像我一样的切身感受着一切。”War大笑道。“你还真是把他们都给骗住了，是吧？”  
“Wade，”Cable大喊，他的表情因眼前的状况而扭曲到可怕。“你干了什么？”  
“差~不多就是你看到的这样，Nate，”DP回答。“这一般会被称作是个‘背后捅刀子的杂种’，不过我们这些专业人士喜欢说这是‘只挑获胜方加盟’。”  
“就像在看倒了带的过去一样，”War对上Cable的视线啧啧称奇，不过他接下来的话却更多是对着DP说的。 “简直不能想象我曾经天真的以为你可以被感情约束、被好意驯化。”  
“嗯哼，Nate，所以你是现在准备逃跑或开打，还是准备继续像条被甩上沙滩的鱼一样在那里翻腾挣扎？”DP晃了晃他的枪说道。“多亏了你们的出现，让我手头多了个可以和War讨价还价的筹码，才顺利让他放我出来，不过我最近实在太缺乏运动了，所以我觉得我需要做些啥特别的事来庆祝一下。”  
Cable的表情此刻瞬息万变，震惊逐条的被愤怒所替代，攥紧拳头的关节声，同像要咬碎牙齿般发出的声音一起响起。Cable手中的枪几乎下一秒就指向了DP – 但比他还快了十分之一秒的，是一团蜘蛛网，不偏不倚的堵上了DP的嘴，蜘蛛侠就在他后方不远处。  
“唔唔呜呜！”DP艰难的挤出声音，整个人被蛛丝抽向了后方。两颗子弹扫过了蜘蛛侠几秒钟之前所在的位置，不具威胁性的打中了后方的一堆碎石。War 翻了个白眼。  
“喂，DP，肯定很多人对你说过这句话，”蜘蛛侠边说边持续射出蛛丝，“不过没人会比我现在更想让你确实的闭嘴。”  
“唔唔！”被牵制的动作变成了半摔跤的动作变成了体操式的连续后空翻且最后以猫一般的三点式落地收尾。在这一系列的动作当中，无论靠的是技术还是纯粹的疯狂，他成功的将自己挪出了蜘蛛侠的射程范围之外。然后又不死心的扯了半天，才把自己嘴上的蛛丝连着一部分的面罩一起扯了下来。  
“搞啥啦，小蜘蛛？”他抱怨道。“我和Cable刚正渐入佳境哪，能不打扰么？”  
“开玩笑，我那可是帮了他一把！”蜘蛛侠提起嗓子。“朋友可不会让朋友喝醉了上战场。或被私人情绪冲昏了头连直线都看不清的时候。”  
“哦~Cable成你朋友了啊？”  
蜘蛛侠心虚地往身后瞄了眼。“考虑到我刚把他扔在那儿独自面对War，我不能肯定他是不是把我当朋友…”这话题的结尾顿在了它刚开始时意图的一墙之外；而蜘蛛侠开头的那句可比现在这快变成认罪的结束语显得帅气的多。  
“OK，新规则，”DP生气地同时扣下两边的扳机。“游戏中不允许使用蜘蛛感应，否则我就去War那里告发你作弊。”  
“问个严肃的问题！你是如何在不被自己的虚伪炸裂的前提下说出这句话的？”  
“你应该不会相信我，如果我说我现在准备随时再次背叛War？”  
DP躲过了一连串的蛛丝攻击，不过他的装备没能完全幸免。  
“没错啦，”DP一边开口一边死命的拽着他被粘在墙上的排位第二喜欢的枪。“我也不会相信我啦。”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
在Cable射出的第三束光弹被War的心电遥感防御墙弹开之后，他放弃了再持续浪费电源下去。不幸的是，在他所剩无几的选项里，并没有更好的备用方案。  
War带着看戏的表情说道。“这就是你现在的丑态么。强者的陨落 – 真让我失望，我在不久前还曾幻想过让之前的我见识一下他愚蠢的深度。不过这用你就够了。”  
美队的盾牌出乎意料的飞入War一尺以内的距离之后才停了下来，不过这应该是War特意为展现自己能力而做的表演。  
“队长，真高兴你能加入我们，”War侧过头看向美队，“我必须说，你看上去比我们上次碰面时好多了。你在Apocalypse脚底下蠕动的那一幕一直让我无法忘怀，不过由我亲手来了结你的这段经历将远胜过去那幕。”  
“我们来到这里，是为了修正曾经在这里的我们遗留下的失败，”美队喊道，“不是来重蹈覆辙的！”  
“噢~ 我还以为你会让我听到复联著名的开战宣言呢。”War笑道。“还是说那些陈腔滥调从你这个姗姗来迟，上来就偷袭对手的人嘴里说出来会变得没有说服力？来，快告诉我，我将为现在所做之事感到多么的后悔。善解人意的为我提供一个投降的机会。或者至少…”盾牌垂直的旋转于半空中，同时挡下了钢铁侠的两波冲击光束，“…将你在脑内呐喊的‘开火’两字说出声来如何。”  
钢铁侠因戴着头盔而机械化的声音也无法掩饰住他身上盔甲一片片被剥离时他所发出的惨叫，当所有装备都被卸去，盔甲中的肉体像个被玩坏的布娃娃一样随意地扔到了地上，War将自己的注意力转向他眼前被当作营地的建筑物，所有的警报声被金属和电线揉成碎屑的声音徒然打断。美队和Cable能做的仅仅是眼睁睁的看着眼前的这一切。  
“没了这些就变得毫无威胁性了不是么，Stark？”War得意的开口。“我听说你的第一套盔甲是在一个沙漠的洞穴中用废弃材料拼凑成的。我们是不是该留你在这儿一两个月，看看你能用这些垃圾做出些什么呢？”  
美队的盾牌再次旋转起来，这次它向原持有者的方向飞了过去。Cable迅速移至前去阻挡，合金盾牌碰上他的金属手臂发出的尖锐刺耳的撞击声，在几里之外依然能听见。美队向盾牌反弹出去的方向跃起，在盾牌落地之前将其截下，但他手抓住盾牌的同时感受到了一股强大的向上拉力。他抓紧盾牌，但那个拉力只不过将他连人带盾同时拽入了半空，War与他们，单力量上的差距就大到令人绝望。  
“我衷心向你们表示，言语不足以表达我对你们的感激之情，”War说道，“在这个世界开始变得无趣的当口，当这里的最后一股反抗势力粉碎于我脚下之时，你们来了。还有什么能比将复联的你们打包交给我这个礼物更能证明Wade对我的忠诚呢？为了表达我的感激，我将尽可能长久的享受这一切。我会满怀欣喜的将你们一个个猎杀殆尽。”  
“War – Nathan！”美队喊出War身为人类时的名字时，War明显的抽搐了一下。“我们都知道这些话不过是借了Apocalypse的台词。不是你的！”  
“好吧，至少你现在唱起了合弦部分，”War虚伪的赞叹。“不过，这些调调已经被弹得都要烂了。没错，我确实欠了Apocalypse一个极大的人情，但把我降格为他的传声筒？你还真是不知道你错的有多离谱。”  
在一阵猛烈的挣扎之后，美队的盾牌重获自由，但与此同时滞留在半空中的人与盾也再也没有什么支撑，狠狠的砸向了地面。美队闷哼着勉强双脚着地，他大喊一声，手握盾牌，朝着War冲了过去。  
“队长，”War不费吹灰之力的将他定格在一臂之遥，“我期待着你们至少会有个兵分几路的作战策略，但你居然觉得靠正面攻击能分散一个念能力者的注意力…”War的话被进入他心电感应外墙，如同外周视觉范围内，的物体，打断了。  
将美队随手抛离后，War转过身，但没能来得及躲开已经刺穿他防御墙的闪光刀锋，武器陷入他的右肩，盔甲并没能挡住这次攻击，但刀锋划破War的右肩之时，War已经伸出左手牢牢地握住了刀柄。Cable双手紧握武器，顺着刀锋的方向怒视着War，他身上的每一块肌肉都在竭尽全力的想要摆脱War的钳制。  
War眯起眼检测起手中之物，在认出它之后挑了挑眉。“新型的Psimitar（注1）。这才振奋人心嘛。我都觉得我快挤出一句赞扬你的台词来了，如果你刚没拿着一把用来放大潜在念能力的武器…”War提高音量的同时加重了手上的力度，“对抗一个念能力高于你百万倍的对手！”  
Psimitar通体闪起光来，Cable吃痛还没来得及叫出声，手里的武器就已经被War整个抽走了。他花了些时间来鉴赏这把武器的制做工艺，然后随意的将其扔向一边。Psimitar停留在了几尺以外的半空中，超出任何人可以触及的范围，悬挂在那儿。  
War嘴边挂着狠毒的笑容朝Cable倒下的方向走去，Cable的眼中透露着他无意屈服的意志，他半瘫在地，仅能靠胳膊支撑住自己的上半身，双手严重灼伤。借由War一个类似于提起对手领口的手势，Cable从地上被拽了起身。War举着Cable升至他能占取足够的高度优势，而Cable的脚无法着地为止。  
“已经结束了吗？真可惜，”War惋惜道。“我是该亲手了结你？还是该喊Wade过来让他出手呢？”  
Cable在听到那个名字时，整个人抽动了一下，牙关也咬紧了。War轻蔑的笑出了声，非常满意他的话引起的反应。  
“我可没忘了你的Wade，你知道。可惜我们的相遇如此短暂。你觉得他会如何庆祝你这次的不归？”  
Cable整个人被衣领上的力道吊在了半空，头后倾着。他除了从牙缝中挤出无声的嘲笑以外什么都做不到，他已经毫不在乎War可能从他的脑内读出些什么信息了 – 他被一种类似于砧板上的鱼肉才会有的极近疯癫的幽默感支撑着。  
“哦，是吗？”War说道。“那还真是催人泪下。你仍相信是他身上的人性弱点吸引了你么？至今？”  
Cable后仰的头瞬间抬了起来，他人体半边的眼中所闪烁的愤怒火光丝毫不亚于另一边。  
“你 – 胆敢在我面前提起人性弱点，当你自己臣服于我花了毕生精力立志铲除的暴君之下？”Cable抑制不住的怒火向外沸腾。“遗忘是不是一件容易又轻松的事儿？我们共同抵抗了多长的时间？我们为此牺牲了多少失去了多少？最终全都为了成为那个我们最憎恨的东西吗？你有立场指责我的人性弱点？”  
但这些只是让War脸上的笑意变得更深了。“在你抵达这里的一天时间内，你就完全没想过，我的统领、我的君主”War一字一句掷地有声的说道，“人在哪儿么？Apocalypse早已不存在了。”  
War停顿了一下，调整好姿势，好让他尽情欣赏Cable脸上的变化；Cable的双眼因意识到刚刚这些话的分量而迅速扩张。  
“就如我刚刚同你们队长说的那样，”War继续道，“我欠Apocalypse一个极大的人情 – 他让我得到了身心的解放，真正的自由，你根本无法想象 – 那又有什么能比我亲自展示给他看，我已经远远超越他了，更能报答他的所作所为呢？我在你跌倒的地方成功了，因为你没办法承受起更大的牺牲。”  
Cable不可置信的盯着War。“数以百万计的生命，”他倒吸了口冷气，“就为了成为你曾经挣扎抵抗过的一切？”  
“百万只是个开头罢了。为了对我现在所拥有的这份力量表达我的感激之情，我会牺牲掉足以与之相匹的计量的人命，就从，”War得意的举起一只手，“我自己的开始。”  
War的话音刚落，接连几个意想不到的状况几乎同时发生。Cable在混乱中意识到自己的双脚又碰到了地面，而War则在下沉，War也意识到了这个突发状况。  
紧接着，一声刺耳的警报声打破了寂静，那个之前还躺在Cable腿上，现在已被扔在几尺开外的装备，终于因检测到可汇报的反应现象而发出了愉悦的长鸣。虽然警报声现时现刻听上去更像是错过了起拍的不和谐伴奏。War左臂上的盔甲像要被底下的什么撑破一样，在盔甲下的左臂则呈蛇形萎缩下去，Façade病毒，终于启动了。  
War的心电感应在他确实了解到发生了什么之后被切断，不过这对他已经称不上是安慰了。  
“你！”他吼道，他的金属手指在Cable站稳之前缠上了他的脖子；但他的动作迟缓，他的握力随着他迅速流失的运动控制力直线下降。  
Cable本能的，两手抓住War的手臂，由于太过震惊，导致他无法辨识出究竟是握住自己脖子的手，还是那个太过熟悉、不受控制的T.O.组织的触手，对他威胁更大。  
“嗨Nate，”一个他们都没注意到的人向他们走来。两个“Nate”同时抬头看向他。DP手持一把抢，脸上挂满了胜利的笑容。  
“现在你希望我们有先决定今天的安全代号（注2）了吧？”语毕，他随手将弹夹里的子弹全部清空在了War的脑袋里。

译者注：  
注1：Psimitar – 是一把一头像矛另一头像镰刀一样的长棍形武器，最早被Askani人所使用。它的作用是集中并放大念能力，使其以冲击波的攻击形式释放出来。  
注2：安全代号 – 是指War和DP每次滚床单时，DP当下被默认允许说的话，属于他们两人之间不成文的规定。这个名字也是DP随意取的。这里意指番外里两人滚床单时那次没用安全代号。


	8. Chapter 8

Cable花了一段时间从头到脚的消化了眼前发生的状况。当他的认知终于传达到他的双脚之后，他重重的坐下了地。DP将枪重新上弹后，开始缜密的检查起War的死亡状态，再三确认他是否还能被外界影响力，诸如角色人气啊、出版社压力啊，之类的复活过来。  
“你还好么，Nate？”他问起，手中的枪仍毫不懈怠的往War身上送着子弹。在他标志性的浮夸动作之下透露着确实的关心。  
“你刚刚让我担心了一阵。”Cable承认。  
DP局促的耸了耸肩。“刚那个计划改变，抱歉。”Cable轻摇着头将脸埋进了他的金属手中无声的笑了起来，仍旧不敢相信眼前发生的一切。  
“你觉得我们该把他的身体烧了吗？”DP转身对着War的尸体建议道。“或切下他的脑袋？然后分尸成小块带到不同地方去烧掉？或者做个什么基因鉴定来确认这个他是真的他，而不是什么他的克隆机器人之类的？当然，不管我们做什么，他们都能用超自然的手段让他复活，但至少我们能说我们已经尽力了。谁让我们现在讨论的是‘Summers-Grey’（注1）家族 – 你可不能不小心。”Wade看上去像是在思考什么。“或者我们可以把他抬到最近的核试验基地，不过作者们很可能会把这当作是个机 – ”  
DP的话被Luke Cage迎面招呼上的拳头打断。蜘蛛侠紧随其后，迅速用蛛丝把DP团成了个球，圆润的着地。  
Cable下一瞬间就站了起来。“等等！”他的喊声如同他的心电操控一样有效的制止住了这两人的动作。  
“什么情况？”Luke抱怨道，一手举起的拳头停在半空。  
“War已经死了！”Cable指向地上被赶来胖揍DP的复联成员错过的尸体说道。“而且，他是被DP杀死的。我猜，他一开始就没有背叛我们。”Cable转向DP继续说道，“我们刚刚所见证的，不过是他自导自演用来拖时间的一出戏？”  
“啊呜~Nate， 我就知道你会明白的！”DP简直快喜极而泣了。“哦，天哪，难道你们刚才都没看见我英姿飒爽拿下War的风采么？这可是我职业生涯中最狡诈最精彩的表演啊！居然没人看到？”  
“我们看见了，”美队说着向他们走来。他一个肩膀支撑着Tony Stark。 钢铁侠此时身上仅着金属内衣，脸色苍白，几乎完全需要靠美队的支撑才能站稳，不过除此以外，他看上去并无大碍。  
“Cable说的没错，”他继续道。“Cage，蜘蛛侠，请退下。”  
被点名的两位以自己特有的方式迅速的卸下了戒备，在放松的同时也集中起了精神。  
“现在，DP你该向我们解释一下，为什么你觉得有必要在中途将计划改得面目全非。”美队总结道。  
“嗨，我必须这么干！”DP抗议道。“War在看到我的那一刻就戳破了我的老底！我只能即兴发挥一把了啊！”  
“戳你的底？”Luke重复道。  
“就那个我假装偷溜回去暗杀他的那戏码？可能你们以为我会蠢到真跑去这么干 – ”  
“那是你的建议。”Cable说道。  
“好吧，或许我认为我会蠢到去试一把。但War在我抵达的那一刻就得着我了，然后他开口的第一句话就是，‘我希望你没以为我会相信你能蠢到溜回来暗杀我，’那我当然是，‘没，才没有？’接着我就得赶紧想新借口啊，否则…”  
“我认为我们明白你想表达什么，”Tony接口。  
“不管怎样，这让我顺利抵达本垒了不是么？”DP毫不在意地继续这个话题，全场尴尬的气氛又上调了几个等级。“我和他说我把你们都卖啦，他就信了。”  
“我们也几乎都信以为真了。”美队的声音平板。  
“我不能让他从你们的脑袋里读出原先那个计划好嘛？我必须让你们全员保持在对我极端愤怒的状态下，这样没人会有闲功夫去细想我本来该对War干吗。”  
所有人都在消化这DP这番话。  
“有道理啊！”蜘蛛侠最先喊出口，从他的声音能听出他因此略受打击。“我是不是该因为DP居然说出了具有逻辑性的台词而感到害怕？等等，你是说之前你说的准备再背叛War那个是实话？”  
“差不多？”DP回答。“反正我本来也可能会说漏出来，不过我大部分说的都是实话。”  
“干得好，”美队开口，如果他的声音里有任何不够诚挚的地方，那你必须有超能力才能听得出来。“你今天为我们所做的一切…已经远远超过了你所需承担的太多了。”  
“哦~ 别这么说，队长，”DP吊着嗓子说道。“我原本就是为了复仇才做的，而且你们也把我弄出了他的地牢 - 好吧，绝大部分的我，但没人会计较那些的不是么？你们啥时可以把Olsen Twins（注2）介绍给我，我们就算扯平啦。”  
“Wilson…”  
“好吧好吧。但我总该拿到个复仇者联盟荣誉成员的徽章吧？”  
这里又是一阵过长至尴尬的沉默。  
“我不认为我们有那样的东西，”Tony的措辞听上去就像个外交官。  
“天哪，你们也太能杀价了 – 好吧，我就要求那边的蛛网男孩来替我松绑好了 – 可能会让你们吃惊，但我最近对捆绑play有点感冒 – 再加上我要有吹嘘今天这事儿的权力。直至永远。”  
当蜘蛛侠忙着过去替DP松绑的时候，剩下来的复联成员们纷纷交流意见，迅速达成一致观点，他们谁也不会提早向任何人大声承认他们是通过何种方式战胜War的。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
剩下的行动包括取回Cable所需的硬件，都进行的非常顺利。在同War的这场对战中，复联全员加一块儿也就受了些擦伤、灼伤和扭伤个脚踝（Tony的脚踝，而这之中最让人头疼的是DP不间断的对他讲着未婚妈妈的冷笑话直到复联全员的耐心都快消磨殆尽。）他们分组行动了 – 一组人马留在原地寻找并检查幸免于这次冲突的设备 – 另一组人马则徒步向War的堡垒行进。堡垒的本体是由漆黑了的Providence部件或者说再早之前的Graymalkin（注3）的材料所建成的。内部构造对Cable来说，相对熟悉，因此他们很快就找到了他们所需的硬件。少数几个在堡垒内工作的仆人，也丝毫没有想要阻止他们的意图。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
当Tony Stark开始他列表上倒数第二件关键设备的检查时，Cable开始为所剩无几的时间感到焦躁起来。空间传送最好同时也是最糟的地方，就是它并不需要做多少准备工作，几秒钟的时间就能让他们都回到自己的世界，但他却还没想好要如何说再见。就在他还在思考着的时候，DP已经悄悄地靠到他这边，将这个问题主动接手了过去。  
“嗯哼，”Wade有些尴尬的开口，“就要到此为止了吧？”  
“我们已经达成了来这里的所有目的，”Cable带着一丝歉意地回答。“我们无法再正当化继续滞留在这边世界的行为。确实是到了该结束的时候了。”  
DP坐立不安的点点头。“那，你那边的Wade，他最近在干啥？”  
这个问题，是Cable从抵达这边之后，就知道迟早要面对的了，所以真到了需要他回答得时候，他发现竟比想象中的要容易一些。“我那边的Wade…在几个月前，过世了。”  
他并没得到他预计的反应。Wade花了几秒钟的时间盯着他的脸似乎在等待他句尾的逆袭。  
“但他又重新回归了对吧？”Wade反应过来道。“我们这里的，谁没死过至少半打鸡蛋的次数呢？我们X-Men可绝不允许自己面对死亡躺平了去啊！”  
“不，Wade。你 – 他 – 并没有。”  
“但这不表示他不会啊 – 你肯定吗？这次是不是又是他们（故意装傻的）没找到尸体？说不定他搞了个失忆，结果在瑞士的阿尔卑斯山上迷了路，以为自己是个樵夫，或者…”  
“不，不是这样的。”  
“哦，是么。那你们有没有找到他身体所有的部位呢？包括小拇指那种的？你确定其中没有一块，你懂，正在长回来…”  
“Wade，不，”Cable意识到他刚才会认为能够相对简易的讨论这个话题是他太天真了 – 每个问题都拖拽出那段他完全不愿触及的回忆，“你去世的原因是 – 你的回复因子失效了。”  
“…你是指那种‘它可能在最后一分钟突然恢复了’的戏剧化效果？”Wade不死心的继续道。  
Cable脸上的表情打破了他的期待。  
“哦，如果回复因子跑去罢工了，那，癌症不就…”  
“不，你这次非常明确的表示，无论发生什么，都不会再重新开始治疗了。我尝试着想找其他方法来帮你，不过我们那时的关系…并不是最好，在内战结束后的那段时期。”  
Wade的表情是一种微妙的失望和好奇的杂交体。“那我是怎么走的？”  
“因为Providence上发生的一起爆炸袭击事件。”  
“不是被美国炸得那次…”  
“不，在那之前的一次，你当时在事发地点。我觉得你可能想要证明什么。”Cable停顿了片刻。“也可能是你不巧的被卷入了爆炸之中。对讲机的信号在我能听清你最后一句话前被切断了。”  
“呜哇。你是说我又把我自己给炸了？这简直太是我了，都不好笑了…好吧，可能有一点点好笑。”  
“你确实拯救了Providence，”Cable提道。“如果不是因为你，那次的爆炸影响要恶劣得多。我们只是无法获知这之中有多少是你刻意去承担的。”  
“至少，”Wade期待的说道，“我走的像个英雄？”  
“在每一个方面都是，”Cable向他承诺道。  
“那你现在非常、非常肯定我不会再回来了？”  
Cable犹豫了一下。“在对讲机的信号被切断之前，你有说过 – 如果最糟糕的情况发生了，有个人你正等着去会面；你没说名字。我不知道这对你来说是不是更容易理解些。”他在那次事件结束后，苦思冥想了很长一段时间，远远超过他有正当理由缅怀已逝故人的时间跨度，一遍又一遍的滤过DP已去世的亲朋好友的名单（甚至包括了某些近期过世的明星），但没有一个是他可以说服自己的人选。  
Wade的脸上明显挂着不知所以然的表情。“奇怪啊，我完全想不出是谁啊…不会是他吧，不可能是他啊…”  
“你当时提到的是位女性的‘她’，如果这对你有帮助的话。”  
Wade瞬间脸上亮了起来。“等等，她是指她？必须是指她，如果他真的是在生死关头的话，但这还真是。不不，这对他来说可不算糟糕啊，如果另外那个我是和她在一起的话，那么这可是一个完全不同的故事了啊。”  
Wade自言自语的声音逐渐变小，正当Cable想要询问他是谁的时候，Wade抢先提问，“那就是说，你和另外那个我，你们从来没有…？”  
“我们从来不曾有过亲密关系。”我们根本没来得及发展关系。  
“真可惜。不是说我没那么一点点羡慕他现在的处境，但这绝对是很大的浪费…所以简单来说，”Wade直起了身子，原有的坐立不安、神经质的小动作全都消散开了去，“我和你还有机会，对吧？”  
“Wade，你...”  
“你可别想告诉我我不能跟去那边！”Wade迅速反击，一根手指毫不留情的戳着Cable的胸口，“你想，Providence的一部分被炸飞了，你就跑来找一个没人用的新部件回去！DP被炸飞了，你就跑来找一个没人用的新DP回去！这么一比，我完全可以是你整个行动的最终目标啊！还有，你别指望你能说服我，你是从那唯一一个Cable是直男的平行世界里穿过来的，因为就算是我的人生，也没操蛋到那地步 – ”  
“Wade，”Cable打断了他的话，好不容易在夹缝当中缓了口气。“在我迫使你在这边世界里经历了这么多事之后，你确定这是你想要的么？”  
Wade无所谓的耸了耸肩。“我确实替War做了个反面代言人，但其实也并不是全是坏事儿。每次总会花足够的时间来折磨我，从来没把我出租给其他人用过，而且滚床单那块还是不错的。噢~我在开什么玩笑啊，滚床单那块可是最好的部分。只不过人一个月总有那么几天，”DP手舞足蹈的继续说道，“希望能说一句‘今天不行亲爱的，我不在状态’或是‘我今天头疼 – 你知道，因为我的后脑勺上的头盖骨才刚长回来’又或是‘嗨，你看这样如何，我们别试着把我往那个方向对折’还有，算我不讲理好了，但囚禁和酷刑 – 基本上是踩中我的雷区了。”  
他向Cable投去了紧张的一瞥。“我刚有说我们床上很合适吧？”  
“你说了。”Cable正在同大脑中一大堆及其影响注意力的限制级画面作斗争。  
“不管怎样，”DP再次开口，这次声音里带着十成的把握，手指则又戳上了Cable的胸口。“你需要有个人在一旁监督你，免得你走上War的老路，而我，可是这方面的专家啊。”  
Cable直勾勾的注视着他，6尺高、带着疤痕的肌肉团，被红黑两色的紧身衣包裹着的这个身体，突然之间，变得触手可及 – 甚至能为他所有。这是他在来之前和之后都不敢去深想的方面，而现在他终于意识到，他的任何一句反对的台词，放在此时此刻说出来，会显得多么的荒谬。  
“你说的有道理，”他的嘴角带着笑意，完全没有不好意思地承认道。  
“而我都还没向谁开几枪！你不为我自豪嘛？”  
“有谁反对么？”Cable大声朝着房间里的其他成员说道。此时所有人都在不停的寻找着自己对面墙上能分散注意力的东西，并且拼命的想些无关紧要的事情，已经到了没有超能力都快能听到他们脑内念经声响的地步了。  
这一次的沉默不同于之前，宣布着众人的默认和支持。

译者注：  
注1：Summers-Grey – 在Marvel漫画X-Man（不是X-Men）中，平行世界版本的Cable 名字为Nate Grey，Grey的姓氏取自他母亲Jean Grey。所以在这里统称全部平行世界的Cable为Summers-Grey家族。  
注2：Olsen Twins – Mary-Kate Olsen和Ashley Fuller Olsen，美国女性演员和时装设计。这对双胞胎从6岁开始就出现在电视、电影、各类视频中。  
注3：Graymalkin – Cable用来建造Providence所用的，他过去的航天空间站。


	9. Chapter 9

尾声福利（一）  
Cable刚走进自己的房间，就嘎吱嘎吱地踩到了地板上五颜六色的纸制品，在他想细探自己踩到了什么之前，就被他屋子里景象分散了他的注意力。有那么几秒的时间，他以为自己走错了房间。  
“唷~ 水手！”  
Cable花了一段时间环顾他早上离开时还布陈单调的房间，而现在已经被重新点缀得超越了常规范围，在这之中在他床正当中的被包裹的…繁复异常的Wade可能是最没有违和感的存在。  
“Wade？”  
“停~ 今天你要叫我变种人Wabio，爱的超能力者！”  
Cable觉得现在应该不是提醒Wade他并没收到加入X-men的正式通知的时机。  
从Apocalypse的平行世界回来以后，Wade花了整两个星期的时间，泪流满面地庆祝着他和电视机的重逢。（外加24小时不间断的横扫他以前所吐糟过的所有电视节目），他还同几个参加了他葬礼的亲友叙了个旧（基本是他身披白布，从他们身后窜出，大喊一声“Boo！”），他们双方都并没把再“推进一步关系”付诸实践。直到现在。  
显然他该将Wade的沉默视为警告的。  
“那些是万圣节蜡烛吗？”他问起。  
“没错，我本来是准备弄些普通的什么草本味道的蜡烛的，但这些明显要酷得多。”  
“我死也没想到你居然会去买米老鼠系列的周边产品。”  
“哦，那个啊 – 虽然现在看起来挺那啥的，但你等他的脑袋被烧掉一半之后 – 他会变身成狂霸的触手系迪士尼僵尸外星人。这才是我心目中的万圣节蜡烛。”  
Cable的视线转向床上。“这是DP印花的真丝床单么？”  
“我知道红颜色是传统。但反正我们已经要做我的主题了，那就该一步到位不是更好？”  
“我只是对着这满床满地的糖果巧克力有些混乱。”  
“我原先是想搞玫瑰花瓣的，但这些绝对看上去更眼花缭乱。还好嚼！而且这样，要是有人跑来跟你报告花圃区有什么爆炸之类的，我可没到那边去啊，我发誓！”  
“那个蝴蝶结从你那个角度一定很难绑。”  
“只要你能让你的手腕脱臼就能搞定啦。”  
“不过我注意到你还穿着你的套装。”  
“亲手拆礼物那可是一般的乐趣啊，对吧Nate？”  
一个虽短暂，却尴尬的停顿。  
“我没暗示的太隐晦吧？”Wade不安的问道，虽然他戴着面罩，但他的肢体语言还是走漏了他的紧张。“我知道你是从那个大家一起脱光光也不代表什么的奇葩未来过来的，所以我只是想确定的不传达错信息…”  
“不，Wade，”Cable笑着回答。“这绝对是我见过的，为了引诱我上床所花的最多的心思了，我奇妙的感到受宠若惊。”  
“嗯~不过你的调调告诉我 – 我知道我的名声将因为没准备好一个可以一语双关干掉你的答复而毁于一旦 – 你下面有个‘但是’。”  
“但是我在15分钟之后同联合国有一个电话会议。”  
“哦~”用着大多数人必须折断些什么才能做到的姿势倒在床上，每一寸的Wade都依然喧嚣着沮丧。“你不能重新安排或延时什么的吗？”  
“就提前15分钟的通知，我觉得危险。”  
“你可以告诉他们人类正面临着生死的威胁，你需要赶去帮助你的X-men小伙伴们？”  
“我不大看好他们没人知道这个种族性质危机事件的几率。”  
“那，15分钟，我们至少可以 – ”  
“我会需要用这大部分的时间来做会前准备。”  
“哦~”Wade显得更加的沮丧。“我猜那就是真不行了。但如果只是电话会议的话，你可以用你那个信息网（infonet）什么的同时处理多个任务，这样就 – ”  
“我不认为我在这种程度的干扰下还能正常处理事务。你想得那是Tony Stark。”  
“你最好指望我不会真去想Tony Stark如果我们现在都扒光了的话。”  
“对不起，Wade。你挑了个糟糕的时机突袭我。”  
彻底被打败，Wade连沮丧都放弃了，直接将自己团成了个球缩在床上。“OK，不过Nate，如果这个联合国会议只是你想给我找个容易的台阶下的话…”  
“我会议结束之后就有时间了。”  
“…那你…哈？”  
“当然，你得先给我几个小时的时间，”Cable坦诚道，“国际政治总有办法将原定的时间表拖延至面目全非 – 但那结束后，我就有一整个晚上的自由时间。到时我全是你的。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“真的真的？真的认真的真的？”  
“我是认真的。”  
Wade瞬间欢腾的从床上一跃而起，Cable有那么几秒享受了下被Wade隔着DP面罩热吻的奇异经历。  
当Wade愉悦的在房间内奔跶，嘴里唱什么关于有一个‘私人耶稣战士’的小调，Cable反省着这将是一个很~长的电话会议。  
“Wade？”  
“…发掘你是不是喊叫党，伸出手去触摸…啥？”  
“我还剩9分钟的时间。我结束之后就会直接去找你，可以吗？”  
“没问题，Nate宝贝！哦，我的天哪，你是最棒的，Nate，呜呼~~~”  
最后一个元音随着Wade跳出窗口远去，不过仍能听见他从房顶跳过的高兴得舞步。Cable摇头苦笑，环顾了一下房间，接通了一条内线。  
“Irene？ 我需要你向我替阿根廷的贸易代表致去我的歉意 – 还有复仇者联盟也是。有个突发的紧急状况，我需要重新安排我今天下午所有会议的行程。”  
“X-men级别的紧急事件？”Irene问道，听上去，并不是那么的吃惊。  
“不完全是。还有，我需要你在我开电话会议时，安排一个保洁人员来我的房间打扫。”  
“保洁人员？这和你的‘紧急事件’有关吗？哦，天，别告诉我 – Wade也搅合在这里面了对么？等等，停，我不想知道。”  
“嗯，你应该不会想知道。”Cable回答完，挂上了内线。


	10. Chapter 10

尾声福利（二）  
Cable回到住处时，Wade正在他门口的走廊上晃来晃去等他回来，虽然他浑身都横溢着刻意的不在乎，就像在说，“什么，我，特意跑来这里？当然不是，我只是…刚好在附近而已！还有我刚好在附近可不是因为我在这儿闲晃了一整天，绝对没有。”他看着Cable走近的样子，就像蹲在椅子边缘正决定着向猎物一跃而起最佳时机的猫科动物，当然这对他故作轻松的努力没啥帮助。Cable并不是很在意自己可能在下一秒就要被Wade跳上了身，不过他依然在离Wade一臂距离开外的地方停下了脚步。  
“你想先弄点什么吃的么？”他开口道，这可能是他们今晚向传统模式让步的唯一一次机会了。  
“嗯，不要，”Wade回答。“先滚床单再吃饭。然后再继续床上运动如何？”  
在他浪费了好几个月的时间，都没能找到向之前的Wade提起这个话题的时机之后，现在Wade的直白可说是相当新鲜。“我不能说我计划到了这么远。”  
“我很好打发，”Wade说着跟在他身后进了房间。保洁人员非常彻底的将他的房间还原到了正常状态 – 除了那条DP印花的床单仅仅被重新铺平了而已，不过就算Wade已经发现了这些变化，他没表现出任何不悦的迹象。“我们可以先做爱、再做爱，然后再吃饭，或者…”他停顿了一下，意识到Cable停在了门边上。“Nate？”  
Cable转身带上了门。终于从所有的责任义务中解脱出来，可以和Wade独处了， 他缓慢的抚摸上了Wade的身体，用那种‘一旦跨过这条线，识时务者都该非礼勿视’的动作。他的紧身衣遮住了他身上大部分的伤疤，但更突出了他肌肉的完美线条。看起来赏心悦目，可惜他直到现在都认为他的皮肤问题将他的外表置于无可挽回的丑陋之地。不管如何，就现在而言，他们能越早脱掉他们的衣服越好。  
“唔，”Wade的声音听上去有些气短，他当然明白Cable在想些什么。  
Cable的笑意加深了，他向着Wade的个人领域又踏近了一步。“我们就从单子上第一项开始看看我们能做到哪儿，你觉得如何。”  
“我觉得这计划可以，”Wade赞同道，Cable将双手置于他的后颈，手指放在了他面罩的底部。  
“可以吗？”Cable问道，他预感这句话他今晚会重复上很多遍 – 在Wade经历过那些事之后，他不能不更加小心翼翼。  
“呃，”无论Wade曾经多少次让Cable看见自己的脸 - 互殴时也好，便装出门时也罢，或纯粹只是秀一下脸，但此时此刻一切都不一样了，现在他正在感到紧张 – 就像他突然意识到他一直在等的那个出击暗号老早就已经过去了，但他却没看见，“唔，呃，我在想吧，不如我们留下面罩，或者，留一半？大家都说我这样看起来更可口…”  
“这是请求，Wade，”Cable的手指夹住了面罩底部的布料，在未经许可前，没有向上掀起的动作，但这点也是他的坚持，他不准备让步。“我希望我们在做这件事的时候，我能够看着你的眼睛。”  
Wade有些坐立不安。“呃，如果你这么说的话…”  
面罩在没有后续抗议之下被取了下来，一寸寸的露出了下面的脸孔。布满伤疤的脸，没错，但在Cable的标准里绝对和丑陋挂不上任何关系。  
更何况这样吻起Wade来要舒服多了。  
Wade迅速的，比Cable记忆中的任何人都要热情高涨的回吻起Cable – 在面部问题被解决之后，害羞在Wade的字典里完全没有立足之地。下一秒，Wade已经两条胳膊锁定在了Cable的颈后，一条腿挂上了他的腰，将自己整个温热的、硬邦邦的身体贴在Cable身上。紧接着他花了一秒的时间找到平衡点，将他的第二条腿也顺利地挂了上去。Wade的体重并未超过Cable的负荷，他的双手自动自发的伸去协助Wade。不过他并不需要担心 – Wade结实紧质的腿部肌肉足够他将自己固定在Cable身上。当然，Wade可不会傻到去抗议突然托住自己屁股的双手。这个位置使得Wade能够在接吻时俯视Cable（这说法可能不够准确，因为他正兴高采烈的试验着，能将自己的舌头捅进Cable的喉咙里多深。）–这对Cable这种身高的人来说是件新鲜事儿。不管他全身从上压住Cable只是接吻的副作用，还是有除了能舔遍Cable口腔内每个角落以外的其他目的。Cable完全不在意。现在他正在对Wade出手的这一认知已经达成了他所有的期望值。  
“所以说，”Wade在终于为了呼吸松开嘴之后问道，“你的这个‘希望能看着你的眼睛做’会不会保持到你把我操翻在床？”  
Wade在Cable回答前就开始伏击他的耳垂，因此他错过了Cable皱眉的一瞬。“我本来是想问你，你是否想在上面。”  
“呜呼，”Wade喘气道，嘴唇一刻不停的在Cable的下巴上游走，探寻着为数不多的胡渣，“把它列入我下一轮的必做项目里。今天我是打定主意要被操到南太平洋。”  
大面积身体接触的问题是，身体稍许的变化都逃不过对方的掌握。Wade稍向后倾，开始充分使用他的‘看着你眼睛’的特权。  
“OK，有什么问题么？”他说道，称不上正经。“你可别指望说服我，你不想把我操翻在床。我绝对会拿出我的直肠科专家证书糊你一脸。我知道你不是War，但你们也不会这么不同吧。特别是在那方面。”  
一个刻意的向下蠕动来强调他的最后一句话，这举动致使Cable更难集中精神做出回复。  
“我们的区别…我觉得我有必要强调一下，”他艰难的开口。  
Wade叹了口气，将自己的重心向下调整了一下。  
“新规则，”他一手戳着Cable的胸口，宣布道。“如果你做了任何我不喜欢的事情，我保证我会给你特殊的暗号提示，例如：不要或者停下，要不‘喂！’也可以；当我这么说时，你就会，嗯，停止，不管你在做什么。相反，你也得保证不要对我像对一个嗑了药的疯婆子正一只脚悬在‘毁灭世界’的按钮上方。成交？”  
“成交，”Cable迅速回复，脑内闪过几个现下可行的举动后，转身，两步跨到床前，连人带Wade一起倒向床上。  
“呜呼！”Wade欢呼起来，Cable的嘴唇饥渴的爬上了他的喉结。“这才是正确的打开方式嘛。哦耶…”他不忘继续怂恿，Cable用舌尖舔舐着他伤疤组织的轮廓，满意地在这中间挖掘出敏感点。  
“我可能还有其他想法，”Cable警告着，手指伸向Wade脖子下方紧身衣的开口处。  
“其他想法也可以有！”Wade雀跃的认可道，Cable已经将他上半身的衣服退至腰间。他左手的手套也被同时拽了下来。Cable抬起他的另一只手腕，在Wade模棱两可的同意下，用牙齿咬住了他指尖的布料，缓慢的扯下了他另一边的手套。  
神魔之手，一个陈旧的记忆浮了上来。巧合的是，那也是他第一次看见Wade的裸体，当然那次他并没有盯着看个够。非礼勿视嘛，更何况他对Wade能否保持重组后的状态也不抱有幻想 – 再加上当时还有其他一堆的麻烦来分散他的注意力。Wade对于亲吻Cable的欲望和那时相比也进化了一大截。  
他对光着上半身的Wade也不陌生，不过被允许去碰触，那是完全不同次元的特权。  
此时此刻，他很难想象自己曾经居然恐惧过War将Wade最后一点反抗都打出了他的身体。“被动”对Wade来说实在是最不恰当的形容词 – 特别是在床上，这也是Cable现在正不断被刷新的认知。Wade属于临床意义上的无法保持静止超过两秒的典型。Cable做了任何他喜欢的动作，会引起他一连串高兴得蠕动；要是做了任何还没到位的动作，则会引来一连串更直接的矫正蠕动。这一系列的动作可能会变得拖沓冗长，如果Wade没有这么彻底的在享受这个过程的话，又或者他的蠕动本身对Cable来说不是如此大的刺激的话。  
Wade似乎比起脱掉Cable的衣服，更感兴趣的是把手爬入Cable的衣服底下。不过当Cable最终自己动手将上衣从头顶抛出去之后，Wade回应变得更加的积极 – 主要是指他将自己所有的注意力都像圣徒跪舔圣杯似的投入到Cable的金属半边去了。  
“我另外半边才更敏感，”Cable提醒道。  
“但你的T.O.仍旧有感觉不是么？”Wade抬头看着他问道。  
“压感、疼痛、冷热 – 基本所有的感知都具备，”Cable解释道，略懊恼没有早点进行这个对话，“但所有的信号在传输过程中都被大幅度的调控了。”  
“嗯哼…”Wade的语调里带着满脑子恶作剧的苗头，他的手指有意识的滑过Cable金属左臂的肌理。“所以说，如果我这么做的话，又会如何呢？”他无辜的问道，同时狠狠地咬住了Cable金属的乳头。  
至于实际上如何了，那基本是一大部分的T.O.传感电路因接收到一个超出通常调频范围的信号，而急于奔走相告。有那么一瞬间，可以看见Cable的T.O.半边眼睛里闪烁着星星。Cable不由自主地倒吸了一口气，不过这使Wade更明确的知道了下面该往哪儿出击。  
“诶嘿，”他窃笑。“我听说，金属之间的纹路是你的弱点？所以说，如果我 – ”  
Wade的句尾被吞没在Cable的闷哼中。  
“我绝对要跟Weasel说这事儿，看他下次再嘲笑我喜欢亲吻机器，”Wade洋洋自得的宣布道。  
“你敢，”Cable嘶吼道。好吧，反正是有个人这么说了。因为这听上去可一点都不像他。  
“我又不会告诉他弱点在哪里，”Wade坚持道。“那可是机密信息 – DP才有知情权。你不会以为我会傻到把这么优良的勒索素材免费送出去吧。”  
在Wade不间断的蠕动下，Cable错过了他皮带被解下的瞬间，所以当一只手爬进他的内裤时，他完全没有准备 – 虽然谢天谢地，他的T.O.组织试机时间总算告一段落，但对现在的他来说，要想出一个象样的反驳则更困难，在他第一手体验Wade极富才能的神魔之手的当下。  
“我说…”Wade边玩耍边开口，“我想你的可能比War的大。”  
“这似乎不大可能。”  
“可能是那些高科技产品的副作用，让他的T.O.组织在下半身有些失控，你知道，那可对健康没有好处。”  
“我们需要立个规定，不准在床上提起反派的我。”  
“那不是反派版本的你咧？”Wade无辜的提议。  
“他也不行。”  
“你怎么知道我说的是哪个他？我可是有和Forge交流过，关于另外那个我进行平行时空穿越的那次…”  
“不准在床上提起任何一个版本的我。或任何一个你的前任。或我的前任。”  
“连‘Nessa都不行吗？”  
“特别是Vanessa（注1）。”  
“我打赌Domino肯定不知道你金属部分的弱点，”Wade继续得意的翘着尾巴。  
Cable采取了一个任何神志清楚的人此时此刻都会实施的举动，用嘴堵上Wade的嘴，用身体连带着Wade已经站起来的小Wade一起压倒回床上（过程中几乎将Wade的双手困在了两具身体中间），直到他们俩都忘了这是怎么开始的。  
Wade在他们终于分开之后的第一句话是，“你和我，我们都穿了太多条内裤。呃…太多件？等等，这到底要怎么数…”  
Cable迅速用一个吻打断了他。“这不重要。现在就脱掉。”  
他刚在冲动之下将Wade压倒在床上的坏处是，Cable还穿着他的靴子，而在穿着靴子的状态下，他没法脱掉裤子，而在他压在Wade身上的状态下，他没法脱掉靴子。经过思想斗争后，他不情愿的将自己的身体从Wade的上方移开，同时Wade也更容易的将身上的紧身衣脱了个干净。  
Wade光着身子躺在红黑双色的床单上是个非常有意思的画面 – DP从内翻到外的视觉冲击，这说法其实无法贴切形容现在Cable高涨的情欲。就算全身布满了伤疤，至少比上次他看见时好多了 – 现在能阻止他继续肆无忌惮地盯着Wade的裸体不放的唯一动力，只有尽快地爬回那个身体上，好因距离太近而无法看清全景。  
在扔掉他的衣物之前，Wade伸手在自己的口袋里狂摸了一番，掏出一管什么东西，乐了半天。  
“哈，看见了没？我终于给我的口袋们找到了用处。”  
润滑剂，可想而知。Cable正努力不盯着标签上写的这是什么口味的部分看。以Wade的标准来说，他已经该庆幸他没拿出一管机械用润滑油。  
Cable接过润滑剂，向后跪坐在迫不及待朝他张开的双腿之间。“你要我帮你涂上，还是只是我…”  
“不~用，请将它涂抹在操纵杆A上，然后直接插入，即可。如果需要，可使用适度力道推进。我牢靠的很。”  
Cable挑了挑眉毛轻笑起来，不过他还是照着Wade的说明继续了。“这还真是浪漫啊。”  
“我早把我的浪漫细胞在糖果上花了个精光了。上我！”  
尽管Wade的努力全花在如何糟蹋气氛上了，不过对Cable而言，最开始的贯穿、律动、直至他将自己整个埋在Wade的身体里面，不可能有什么能给这个冲击减分 – 热度、摩擦 – 仅仅是他单方面的期待已经浓的化不开了。Wade的喘息声似乎在附和他的感知。  
“还好么？”他还是向Wade确认道。  
“不好。”Wade回答，勾上Cable腰的两腿诉说着相反的事实，“因为我还停留在床的这头，在加大点运动量，我会变得‘还好’。当然，如果你想瞄准‘太棒了’进发的话，那我会热烈欢迎的…”  
Cable将接下来的几次抽送保持在一个相当缓慢的频率上，表面上似乎是为了榨出每一个动作中的每一份感度，实际上可能带着那么点想看Wade求饶的私心。（嗯，这算是在控制狂边缘的举动了吧，不过在Wade定下了他的规则之后，这已经不会给Cable带来良心上的不安了。）  
他并没等到求饶，不过Wade发出的，兴奋的，不连贯的声音，同样让他感到无以名状的满足。可能相较于求饶，更胜一筹。  
“嗨，Nate…”Wade片刻之后开口道，“我不是说现在这样不好，但我想你是不是错过了信号指示 – 我们早就开过了20公里/小时的路段了…”  
Cable正集中精力在保持一个不快，但稳定的频率上，同时感叹着他的Wade绝症有多严重才能光听见Wade的声音就整个人亢奋了起来。“我不想草草了结。”  
“我也不想，但我们不能不稍微开快一点，如果你明白我在说什么的话，我可是非常严肃的，当我说我想被操到南太平洋的时候。还记得我们开始时那个‘别把我当玻璃制品’的对话吗？”Wade的双腿仍挂在Cable的腰上，虽然他嘴上抗议着，但他似乎也并不准备接手Cable的工作换成自动档。这对Cable来说真是谢天谢地，在这状况之下。  
“我清楚收到了你想表达的内容。”Cable肯定道，声音听上去有些干冽。也可能是沙哑，很难说。  
“是么，因为从我站的地方来看 – 哦，不，躺的地方 – 躺着很好 – 这感觉更像是在进行传话接龙。你不能换个高速档吗？”  
“Wade…”妈呀，他究竟要过多久才能让自己不再每贯穿Wade一次就会感受到震撼。  
Wade朝相反方向蠕动了一下，试图强迫他加速，不过失败了。  
“该死，安全代号的反义词是什么？上吧！绿灯！Simon说：用力！你难道要我把这写在纸上？然后再找个律师来签字？或者找来整个Boston Legal（注2）的制作组？我有没有告诉过你，有一次War告诉我，今天的安全代号是‘用力，快点，哦天哪，再来’？因为我把这个保存至今哪。”  
“Wade！”  
“…不错，现在让我们再试一次，就少点愤怒，多点‘哦，我被你的性感征服了’的感觉。”  
“Wade，”Cable重复低吼，声音从咬紧的齿间漏出，为了强调他再次用力的贯穿了Wade的身体，“我正非常，非常努力的，使这一刻能保持的再长一些。”  
Wade停止了蠕动，他的眼睛不断放大，瞪视着Cable，直至终于了解到Cable话里的意思。“…噢。你。真的？”  
“真的。”  
“好吧，这也不错。虽然这不是我想的，不过这也是个不错的安慰奖。呃，所以说，”Wade看上去仍有些目眩，仿佛他还没完全从这个冲击中缓过来一样。“是因为我吗？还是只是，你知道，你隔太长时间没做了？”  
“你，是你，”Cable肯定道，“全部都是你。”  
Wade发出了一个类似于‘哈’的回复，尾音最后被拖成了低吟，在Cable腰间的双腿不自主地收紧。  
最后的防线决堤了。情感、欲望如洪水猛兽般倒头袭来。  
“你完全不知道，”Cable的倾诉断断续续的从咬紧的牙关中迸出。“我从多久之前就开始渴望你了。是啊，我居然还荒废掉了上次可以和你在一起的机会。但这都不能阻止我一意孤行的想从其它任何漏洞中找出你还存活的可能。就算你恨我，也比彻底失去你要强…甚至都没能来得及向你道歉。甚至都没能告诉你…”  
律动的频率在加快，不过这似乎并非出于Cable本身的意识。Wade没有说话，突然间，屏息凝神的将全部注意力放在了他上方的男人身上，仿佛他终于明白了全世界的宗教狂徒们痴迷的是什么一样。获得Wade的注意力是一项全身心的运动；有一部分的Cable很想知道除了现在，是否有其他任何人曾获得过Wade百分之百的注意力。  
“终于找到你 – 却发现你在War的手里…呆在那里的所有时间都强迫着自己不要去想这个事实。不要去想最后要将你留下。”Cable整个身体前倾。“完全没用。在你向他开枪的时候就差点吻上了你。”  
Cable的手握住了Wade的分身，开始规律的起伏，虽然他已经意识不到自己是怎么出手的了。不过这并不妨碍Wade在他手的动作下亢奋的颤抖起来，就连那全神贯注的注意力也逐渐在物理性的冲击下被腐蚀而去。  
“那该死的联合国会议。史无前例的漫长。根本不记得他们说了些什么 – 整个过程不断的想象着现在的情景。”  
Wade发出了一声长吟也仅仅让他减速了几秒。  
“满脑子想的都是终于能够独占你。”  
“操，Nate，如果你想要我的话你仍能‘要’的更用力。”  
Cable确实想要更多 – 放弃了同词藻的战斗，他将剩下的一切都用来向Wade毋庸置疑的证明他的欲望和情感（应该说三堵墙范围内的人都不会怀疑）。Wade没有停止过移动，这一刻仍向着Cable滑动的他，下一刻已经被追赶到了床的另一头，这导致Cable完全无法抓住一个固定的节奏。他之前居然会担心自己坚持不住，Wade所做的一切都像有预谋似的将他滞留在高潮前的悬崖上，这都快让他怀疑这一刻可以永恒的持续下去了，像他们都忘了接着会发生什么一样。Wade可能就是为此而生的 – 为他而生。  
这是Cable脑中最后划过的清晰的意识，直到他确实感受到接着发生的状况有些类似于整个地面突然在他的脚下崩裂的经历。  
从高潮中回复过来是个缓慢的过程，最后耗尽全力的一下让他被衰弱感和全盛感同时席卷而下，不过这些同他刚刚经历的可能是他有生以来最好的一次性高潮这个事实比起来都显得无关紧要。Wade胸口上那道显眼的乳白色精液的痕迹是第一个意识到自己完全没发现Wade也高潮了的记号。  
Wade发出了一长串就算用模拟键盘都无法演奏出的音节，Cable庆幸至少自己不是唯一一个处于现状的人。肌肉几乎都开启了自动模式，他将自己从Wade的身体里抽离，挪动到Wade身旁，至少不是让自己全身的重量压在另一位身上。  
“我…”Wade的声音仍旧有些上气不接下气，当中还带着点震惊，“收回所有我曾经说过的关于和War滚床单的好话。我操，Nate， 刚刚那个...你是…你简直…我现在能提War吗？因为我觉得我这之后肯定不会再提到他了。”  
Cable一声沉吟将头埋进了枕头里。  
“我让你变成了话唠了啊！”Wade尖叫道，仿佛他在所有的1-10的性感指数上突然发现了居然还有个11。  
老天作证，他真的做到了。Wade病原体对Cable而言，就算其他人全部免疫，是可以通过性途径传播的。Cable此刻则在反省这么多月的时间找了这么多借口来说服自己并不需要占有Wade的身体是一件多么不健康的事情。他绝对是把自己逼到了爆发临界点了。而且若不是这次还很有可能持续性的逼过临界点。  
往好的方向想 – 非常好的方向 – 这不是什么和Wade多滚几次床单不能解决的问题。就算不能立刻解决，他也乐得花上 更多时间去反证它。  
“我刚刚让Priscilla – Providence的变种人救世主喋喋不休的闭不上嘴！”Wade继续愉悦道。“我得把这印到T恤上或者…”  
Cable伸出手臂捞过Wade，重新吻到他闭嘴。Wade当然不会介意。  
“那么，”Wade在终于找回自己的舌头之后宣布，脸上仍带着抹不去的自满。“接下来是什么，吃饭还是继续床单？”  
“吃饭，”Cable坚定的回答。“我不认为我能马上进入二回战。”  
Wade窃笑。“我想我们可以叫些外卖？”  
“你随意，”Cable低喃道。Wade在他嘴上啄了最后一下，就滑下了床，他从Cable的裤子里翻找出他出于习惯或在头疼时会携带的手机。他大概正在叫批萨外卖 – 光着身子，反正只要Providence上的商户不需要通过视频电话来沟通，没人需要知道这些细节。  
他们当中得有一个人在外卖来时穿上裤子（至少）去开门，不过Cable有预感这个人不会是他。  
就这点来说，他更应该担心的是Irene会花多久发现他今天取消掉所有预定计划的‘紧急’事件中包含着一个半裸的DP在他房间里订批萨。  
之后，或许。就现在来说，他只顾得上关心Wade要花多久滚回床上这件事。

完

译者注：  
注1：Vanessa – Marvel漫画里的角色，以Copycat著称，全名Vanessa Geraldine Carlysle，曾在Tolliver的指令下，冒充Domino潜入X-Force内部。  
注2：Boston Legal – 美国的一部讲述律师们的电视连续剧。


End file.
